Obsessional Sabotage
by benova13
Summary: Life couldn't be better for Joe and Sarena, until one of their coworkers return from injury. From there, life changing events, both past and present, challenge this couple and their marriage. Violations are committed, vows are broken and chances at redemption fall into the mix. Will their love survive this test? Continuation of the Reigns/Holloway series.
1. Chapter 1

_**Back at it again! This is the longest story, and most dramatic I have done. I hope all my Roman/Sarena shippers enjoy this! There is a video on YouTube...probably be up tomorrow 1/28...Just look up Rayahunter and it should be there. Let me know what you think!**_

_**Many, many thanks to the bestie, and my followers of my stories. You all rock! BTW How great did Ro do in the Rumble? SO PROUD.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Sarena and the twins. I do not know anyone who is mentioned in the story. I write for enjoyment and not profit.**_

Obsessional Sabotage  
Chapter 1

This was the perfect end to the year for the Anoa'i family. Here was Sarena and Joe, in beautiful Samoa with their children and Joe's parents. What made it even more special was the family decided to have Christmas here. Christmas was so important to them, because it was time spent with family and endless memories were being made in the process.

The past year had been very busy. After Sarena's last match, they allowed her to say goodbye to the WWE Universe. That next week she started her new job as a trainer at NXT. She went between there and the WWE Performance Center working with up and coming female talent. Sarena enjoyed it very much. She always felt great sharing what she learned both in the Independent scene and WWE. She didn't realize how much she would love doing this. Then in the spring she did join NXT as a storyline general manager. The best part of it all was she came home to Brandon and Rinoa every day. She helped them with homework, was able to take them to and pick them up from school, spend weekends with them.

Since Sarena was so busy between NXT and the twins, the separation from Joe wasn't near as bad as they thought it would be. Joe was home only 2 1/2 to three days a week and it would go quickly. If anything it strengthened their marriage. Joe kept his promise to stay fully committed to Sarena and the twins. He was in the WWE Title picture now, and he was having a hot run. That meant more exposure for him. Countless interviews, signings, etc he was very popular. Obviously he was very good-looking and that garnered attention as well. Sarena was confident in their marriage now that she didn't even worry about the women constantly throwing themselves at him. She knew who he came home to.

She sighed as she thought about her husband. This trip was very special for Joe, who never visited Samoa. His father came to the United States years before he was even born, moving with his mother and created a livelihood of their own there. He was able to meet family he had never met; learning about himself and his own culture. In a sense he was seeing where he came from. For Sarena it was a chance to broaden her horizons, learning about her husband's culture and exposing their children to who they were.

Since they were out of the country for Christmas, the couple didn't bring many gifts for the kids to open. They told Brandon and Rinoa in advance that they would be making up for the presents on their birthday. Plus they were already showered with many gifts from their Samoan family members. One of Joe's aunts and uncles made a necklace for Rinoa, who absolutely loved it. She had been wearing it every day since they gave it to her. Brandon was enjoying the fishnet he received; he was becoming quite a pro catching some fish on the beach. Joe helped him most of the time, enjoying that rare father/son bonding time.

Sarena and Rinoa laid sprawled out on the pristine beach, catching some sun as the boys continued to chase fish. Rinoa was making sand drawings on Sarena's stomach, which the slight lines from her abs aided Rinoa in her picture. Sarena felt perfect, content and happy. She looked up at her daughter, who wore a big white hat with white sunglasses and a white bikini. Her light tan skin stood out in contrast with her black hair, which was in small curls.

"What are you drawing pumpkin?" She asked as she ran a hand through her daughter's long hair.

"I'm drawing us, Mommy." She said, smiling as she tilted her head, inspecting her artwork. "Your tummy is perfect."

"Good, I'm glad." Sarena sighed as the waves crashed nearby.

"I want your phone so I can take a picture." She said matter of factly. "I need to show it to Maw Maw and Paw Paw later."

Sarena laughed. "Okay honey, that's fine."

A few minutes later, Joe and Brandon plopped down beside the two girls, covered in salty water. Rinoa had just taken the picture, and moments later it was ruined due to Joe tickling Sarena and kissing her.

"You taste like salt! Get off!" Sarena squealed, kicking her legs up as Joe tickled her sides.

"DADDY! YOU RUINED MY PICTURE!" Rinoa shouted.

"Oh sweety, I'm sorry." Joe flashed a sheepish grin at his daughter. "I did see it though. I liked it."

"If you did, you wouldn't have ruined it." Rinoa pouted.

"Now, now, we got a picture on the phone, that's all that matters honey." Sarena said, trying to diffuse her daughter's temper.

"Hey RiRi, you should come catch fish tomorrow. It's fun!" Brandon said. "Here have a fish." He threw a small one at Rinoa, which made her scream.

"NO GET IT OFF!" Rinoa flew over Sarena, swatting at her skin as the slimy fish hit her. She then busted into tears uncontrollably.

"Brandon, what did I tell you about throwing fish at your sister?" Joe said, hugging his daughter tightly.

"You know she doesn't like them much, why did you even do it? To be a pain in the ass?" Sarena asked him.

"I just wanted her to see." Brandon said in defeat.

"Well then you hold it out, not throw it." Sarena said. "I think this calls for naps."

"NO! I DON'T WANT A NAP!" Brandon shouted, sobbing immediately.

"Thank you for telling me what I need to know." Sarena said cooly. "In the room, now."

Now both kids were crying and carrying on. Sarena grabbed Brandon and grabbed the towels her and Rinoa were laying on and walked inside the villa. She carried Brandon to the bathroom, which she washed off the sand from his small body and changed his clothes. He protested the whole time about a nap. Brushing out his hair, she led him to the bedroom and instructed him to lay down.

"But Mommy!" He continued to cry.

"How about I make a deal? I'll lay with you. It's quiet time."

"I don't want a nap!" He sobbed. Sarena got in the bed with him and began to scratch his back.

"There, there." She said. "You'll feel better if you do. You just had fun with Daddy and it's been a big day. We had that big brunch with the family too, buttercup." She soothed him.

"Mommy, I love you." Brandon said softly, causing Sarena to chuckle. She kissed the top of his forehead.

"I love you too, buttercup." She smiled back at him. Within minutes he was out.

Closing the door, she walked down the hall to find Joe in bed with Rinoa. She was still sniffling from earlier, playing with Joe's hair as he murmured a song to her. She pulled her pink blanket over her and snuggled closer to her daddy, who kissed her on the cheek as she began to close her eyes. Sarena knelt down beside the bed and leaned over Joe, caressing Rinoa's back. She opened her eyes for a split second, smiled, and closed them again. Light snores began to escape her little lips, signaling her slumber.

"Is Daddy ready for a nap?" She whispered to her husband.

"I need a shower first." He turned over, prompting Sarena to kiss him.

"Okay, I'll make the bed." She said.

"No." He looked up at her. "You're joining me."

The couple giggled softly as the warm water hit their skin. Joe was lathering Sarena's body up as she was washing her hair. No surprise, Sarena's body began to respond to his touch. She bit her lip as Joe's finger touched her nipple, which hardened immediately.

"Someone is in the mood?" He teased, pinching it as the water washed over her soapy body.

"Mm, maybe." She raised an eyebrow as she turned to face him. She dipped her head back and let the water pool in her hair, washing the shampoo out. "Why don't you find out yourself?"

Sarena looked down to see Joe's erection become more and more apparent. "You're the one to talk as well big guy." She turned around once more to grab the conditioner when he pulled her to him tightly.

Joe nibbled at her earlobe as his hand sunk down past her hips and parted her legs. He inserted a finger inside her, making her moan softly. He moaned as well, feeling how wet she was for him already. He withdrew his finger from her and turned her around to face him. He bent down to kiss her, gripping her hips as he did so. Sarena returned the kiss, letting her free hand wrap around his shaft, stroking slowly.

"Sweetheart," He breathed.

"Mm hmm." She teased. "Be careful what you wish for..." She knelt down and took him in her mouth, then pulling her lips back softly. "Because you just might get it."

Sarena took him in her mouth once more, pushing her lips down hard onto him then pulling back softly as she did before, to tease him. She kept one hand on his shaft while using the other to brace herself on his thigh. Joe cradled the back of her head as she bobbed up and down on him, going faster with each stroke. Sarena stopped for a moment and began stroking him. Using quick, light movements, she looked up at him as she squeezed his thigh. She smirked as she saw the look of ecstasy on him. Eyes closed, his full lips parted, and that tongue poking out ever so often.

Sarena licked a path from his balls to his head, teasing him even further as she massaged them before taking them in her mouth, slightly pulling them. Joe moaned even louder as she deep-throated him, picking up her pace.

"Sweetheart...I..." He gripped the back of her head, thrusting softly so he didn't gag her. Within moments, he exploded into her mouth, growling as he did so. Sarena made sure she swallowed every drop, placing kisses from his stomach to his chest and meeting his lips once again. Joe leaned against the shower wall, spent from the foreplay.

"I'm gonna finish up before the water gets cold." She said as she conditioned her hair, then lathered her loofah with Bath and Body Works' Coconut Aruba body wash. "I can't wait for our date tonight."

_Later on_

Sarena and Joe were on the way to meet up with the family. Since it was a more casual evening, Sarena opted for something cute. She had on a purple sleeveless top that had fabric draped in the front to accent her chest, short white denim shorts to go with it. She topped it off it black gladiator sandals adorned with rhinestones. Her hair was put up in a messy bun with hair pieces dropped around her face and wore large silver hoops to finish her look. Joe donned a black polo shirt with jeans, his signature go to look. He topped it with a pair of black shoes and slicked his long hair back into a ponytail.

They met up with a few of Joe's cousins later on for a small dinner cruise called Rock the Boat. Dwayne was in Samoa on vacation as well and booked the cruise for the younger crowd. It was a great opportunity to meet and chat with the family. Dwayne's daughter was babysitting the twins, along with a friend of hers she was able to bring with her on the trip.

"Sarena!" Dwayne called out to her. "How is life treating you and Uce?"

"We've been better, but we're still going strong." She said, hugging him.

"Hey, it happens." He returned the hug. "I told Uce, what happens to us in life makes us stronger. You don't forget that."

"I certainly won't. Thank you for having Simone watch the kids." She said. "Rinoa loves hanging out with her. It's like she's her big sister."

"Oh, not a problem! She loves kids." He flashed that million dollar smile.

"You never know, the villa might be destroyed if she's anything like you Uce." Joe patted his cousin on the back.

"Ah nonsense!" He shared the laugh with Joe. "I tell you, they look more like you two by the day."

"I think they look like their mother more." Joe said, smiling at his wife. Sarena walked over to him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I don't know Uce, RiRi has that heartbreaker vibe we all have." Dwayne teased.

"Good, I don't want to shoot anyone." Joe laughed.

The night continued on with various conversation and fun. Joe and Sarena shared a few slow dances as Polynesian music played throughout the night. The cruise was coming to a close, and it had quieted down some. The couple found their way on the other side of the yacht, looking out over the open water.

"Sweetheart, have I told you how beautiful you look?" He asked in a soft voice.

"You did just now." She smiled at him. "You're not bad yourself."

He smirked at her. "I'm still thinking about that shower from earlier."

"Yea?" Sarena worked her way in front of Joe, teasing him by popping out her butt against him. "I'm thinking about when we go to bed this evening."

The bedroom door flew open as Joe and Sarena walked in, tangled in each other as they kissed each other continuously. Sarena kicked the door shut, trying to keep her balance as Joe was working each garment off her body. They stopped kissing so they could remove each others shirts before resuming back to their passionate kissing. They made it to the California King sized bed finally.

Sarena kicked off her shoes followed with wrapping her legs around Joe's waist as he grinded into her. His lips left hers and burned a hot trail down past her neck and on to her breasts. He unsnapped Sarena's bra and tossed it to the side, with his hands molded around her full breasts immediately after. Pushing them up with his hands, he leaned down to take a nipple in his mouth while he played with the other nipple with his probing fingers. Joe alternated between them, making Sarena moan and writhe under him. Sarena grinded her hips against him as he continued to please her.

Sarena unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, trying to push both them and his boxers down. Joe got up to remove them, then unbuttoned her shorts and removed them along with her soaked panties. Taking her ankles, he dragged her to the edge of the bed and plunged into her. Leaning down, he captured her lips with his as he began to thrust.

"I've. Been. Waiting. To do. This. All. Fucking. Day." He said between each kiss as he pounded into her. Sarena wrapped her legs around his waist as he groaned in response.

Sarena squeezed his arms as he continued to thrust, letting her inhibitions take over her. After a few moments, she stopped him and told him to lay back.

"I wanna ride, Daddy." She said, kissing him.

"Okay, but I want you to do something for me first." He said with a husk, rubbing her back and moving his hands down to her butt and squeezing gently.

"Whatever you want baby." She purred.

"Come sit on my face." He raised his eyebrows at her.

Sarena was surprised he wanted to try something new. A part of her was scared she'd wake up the kids, but she couldn't deny the fact she wanted to try that too. That had plagued her fantasies since Alicia told her that she did it, and loved it.

"You've been reading my mind again?" She laughed, kissing him before moving up to his face.

"It's something I wanted to do, but great minds do think alike sweetheart." He responded.

Sarena adjusted herself and made sure she wasn't suffocating Joe with her thighs. The even thought they were about to try a fantasy made her even more wet.

"Just hang on to the headboard, sweetheart. Do what you feel. If you cum, you cum. I can always make you have more." He winked at her.

Sarena giggled at him and spreaded her hands out along the black and silver headboard. Slowly, she lowered her hips down onto him. She gripped the headboard tight as she felt Joe's tongue trace her wet slit, and his fingers probing to find her clitoris. She moaned out loud as his tongue touched it, loving the new sensation of sitting upright while she was getting ate out.

"I'm not gonna last long, baby." She panted, careful not to asphyxiate him with her body.

"Just ride my face, don't worry about it." He continued to lap at her swollen clitoris, then sucking on it gently.

Sarena could feel she was about to explode. Gripping the headboard with one hand, she carefully used her free hand to caress one of her breasts, pulling and rolling her nipple as she gently bounced with Joe's rhythm. Sure enough, a moment of that brought Sarena to her orgasm. Her body shook intensely while Joe softly lapped at her juices.

"Daddy..." She moaned.

Joe worked his way out from under her and came behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, she leaned back against him while she tried to catch her breath. Moving her hair to the side, he placed kisses along the length of her neck before sucking at it slowly. Sarena gripped his forearms as he did this, moaning softly.

"You're gonna end up waking the kids up one of these days." He said before silencing her with his lips. He squeezed her breasts once more, plucking her nipples.

"Are you ready for Daddy again, baby?" He asked her. When she didn't answer, he inserted a finger into her, making her moan again.

"I want to hear you say it. Are you ready for Daddy?" He kissed her hard, biting her lower lip as he broke the kiss.

"Yes."

"Yes what?" he smacked her bottom, making her moan louder.

"I'm ready for you Daddy." She cried out.

"That's what I thought." He said. "Face down, ass up."

Sarena followed his order and groaned as he entered her again. He gripped her hips as he slammed into her, groaning at how tight Sarena was. His hands gripped at her shoulders before roaming her back and resting his hands at her bottom. Sarena groaned as Joe picked up his pace, his hands molded around her breasts.

"You still wanna ride me?" He leaned into her, lips right at her ear. He nibbled on her earlobe gently.

"Yea..." She breathed. Joe laid down on the bed, and held on to Sarena's hips as she crawled up his body and lowered her hips down onto his shaft.

Sarena matched the rhythm he had earlier, bracing her hands on his well defined chest. She threw her head back and closed her eyes, lips parted in ecstacy. Joe's hands left her bottom and went to her breasts, playing with her nipples as she continued to ride his body. Sarena's orgasm hit once he started pulling her nipples, knowing it was her go-to orgasm move. She dug her nails into his chest as her orgasm washed over her.

Joe flipped her over and thrusted fast and furiously, wanting to cum with her too. The couple kissed as his orgasm soon came; Sarena silenced him with her lips, making him moan in her mouth. Joe pulled out of Sarena and laid down beside her, caressing her back. Sarena caressed his chest, then played with his long black locks.

"I love you, baby." She said.

"Love you too, sweetheart." He responded. "Get some rest. We still have a week of vacation to go."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you so much ladies for the amazing reviews! Please, keep it up!**_

_**Disclaimer, I own no one but the original characters. I don't know anyone mentioned in this story. I write for enjoyment, not **__**profit.**_

Obsessional Sabotage  
Chapter 2

_"Mommy!" She heard. "Mommy! Mommy! Save me!"_

"MOMMY!"

Sarena flew up in horror as she awakened from her dream. Trying to catch her breath, she looked over to see Brandon looking back at her. Light was peeking out from the curtains and immediately she knew she overslept. The twins were used to getting up this early, and they knew if they couldn't find Sarena to immediately come to her bedroom.

"Oh gosh, Brandon, I'm sorry." Sarena flew up out of bed.

"Mommy, Super Why is over." He looked up at her as she flipped the lights on in her bedroom.

Sarena looked up at the clock on the wall. The time read 7:54. _Fuck_ she thought to herself. The twins would be late for school. She rubbed her temples at the realization, and gathered her thoughts. It was their birthday today too. Sarena cursed under her breath. She didn't think they were having a party at school today, if they did the teacher would have said something to her. She made a quick decision about the day.

"Honey, did the class have any plans for today?" She asked him.

"Mommy, its Thursday. Nothing happens on Thursday." Brandon looked at her.

"It's your birthday. Mommy overslept, and at this point you will be late. If there's nothing going on, you and RiRi can stay home today!"

"Awesome!" Brandon ran down the hall to Rinoa's room.

"RiRi, we're staying home today! Mommy said we could!"

Sarena giggled at the kids' reaction to staying home from school today. She knew Joe would have a fit, but he would let it go like always. The twins were doing pretty good anyway, it wasn't like they were struggling in class. Putting her hair up, Sarena jotted down the stairs and turned on the TV in the living room and started up the stove en route to cooking breakfast for her favorite twosome.

"Mommy, are you making pancakes?" Rinoa asked as she came down the stairs.

"Whatever you want pumpkin." Sarena smiled at her.

"Strawberry!" She said

"I want blueberry!" Brandon said.

"I tell you what, let's have both." Sarena said. "I'll mix it and that way everyone is happy."

"YAY!" they responded.

Since it was the twins' birthday, Sarena had the day off from work. Joe was due home today, and would be home until Saturday. He would call her sometime this morning, most likely after his workout with Rollins. She thought about the impending conversation they were going to have once he found out she let the kids stay home. They finished breakfast and she let them open one present each.

"Now, these are just from me. Daddy told me he didn't want you opening his presents until later. And then the rest is on Friday." Sarena said.

"But we didn't open many on Christmas." Brandon whined.

"And I told you that you would make it up on your birthday. You're doing half today and half Friday. After that you're good." Sarena responded.

"Don't ruin it Brandon! God, you're always messing stuff up." Rinoa said.

Brandon received a Handy Manny toy while Rinoa received a Barbie doll set. Sarena decided to keep them occupied she would let them open one more present together. The twins were ecstatic that she bought them Monsters University.

"Put it in Mommy! Put it in!" Rinoa said as she jumped up and down. After she started the DVD the phone rang. She did a half smile as she saw it was Joe.

"Hey baby." She said sweetly.

"Hey sweetheart, I'm at the airport now." Joe said. "How are you?"

"I'm okay..." She said, not sure what else to say. "It's been a morning, how was your workout?"

"Great, great." He said. Just then, Brandon and Rinoa started bickering.

"No I want to play with it!" Brandon said.

"I had it first!" Rinoa argued.

"Hold on Joe." Sarena sat the phone down.

"Give it to me." Sarena held her hand out.

"But Mommy!" Brandon protested.

"I said give the toy to me." Brandon handed her the Backyardigans guitar that they were fighting over. "If you can't share, both of you won't play with it. We've been through this."

The twins pouted and turned their back on her. Sarena sat the guitar on the kitchen island and went to grab her phone to talk to her husband.

"I'm sorry." She said into the phone.

"Sarena why are the kids home?" Joe asked.

"I overslept. It was late and I figure.."

"You should have went on and taken them to school."

"It's their birthday, I figured it was okay."

Joe sighed into the phone. "Sarena, they're gonna expect to be off every time their birthday comes around."

"Look I don't want to argue with you. I had that dream again. Brandon woke me up and it was almost eight. I figured it was no harm done. End of discussion."

Joe sighed again. "I'm sorry sweetheart. But I don't want to argue either."

Just then Sarena heard someone pull up in the driveway. Looking out the window she saw Joe's truck. Hanging up the phone, she got the twins' attention and headed to the garage door. Pushing the button, the doors came up and Joe drove on in. The twins were ecstatic he was home; he had surprised all of them by being home already. He wasn't due until this afternoon.

"Surprise!" He said as he got out of the truck. The twins ran over to him, hugging each leg.

"Daddy!" Rinoa said.

"I missed you Daddy!" Brandon piped in.

"Okay you two, lets go in." He picked the twins up and hauled them inside. Joe gave Sarena a quick kiss before he walked in the door.

Joe kept the twins occupied as Sarena called the bakery to schedule a pickup for their birthday cakes. Thinking of everything she had to do, she kicked herself for even making such a thoughtless decision. It was a bad day for her already and it had started before she even opened her eyes.

The afternoon rolled around and the twins eventually took a nap. Sarena took that chance after Joe laid down and did her running around for the twins' dinner that evening. She picked up the cakes and picked up a few things for tonight. She ended the trip by paying a couple bills and headed back home.

While doing her running around, she got a call from one of the creative team members from NXT. Wade Barrett was coming off the injured list and to freshen up, they were going to put him in a few matches there. They had the idea that they would do a romantic interest angle with her, being she was general manager. Sarena and Joe had talked about this in the past, and both were confident in their marriage that things would stay professional and if it made them more money, go that route.

When she returned, she saw Joe had cleaned up behind the kids and was lounging on the couch watching ESPN. Sarena began to unload the car with things, with Joe joining in to help her. Once everything was put up and assembled, the couple finally had a moment alone together.

"They want pizza. Again." Joe said.

"I've already heard, trust me." Sarena said, sitting down at the kitchen island.

"Come 'ere." Joe motioned to her. When Sarena reached him, he pulled her into a hug. It was a tender hug, and Sarena immediately knew what it was for. The dream she had.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to be a ass." He whispered, kissing her head gently.

"It's okay, I knew where you were coming from." Sarena was trying not to cry. She took a few deep breaths as she stepped back from him, not wanting to be beside herself on the twins' birthday.

"Do you want to schedule a therapy session?" He asked her. "I think it could help you."

"What about you?" She looked over at Joe. "You're hurting too."

"You're hurting more sweetheart." He said. "Think about it. If you want to, I can join you. No rush." He kissed her.

Sarena decided to change the subject and told him about the call from creative. Joe nodded in acknowledgement as she told him the situation. Which he told her that within the next month, he was going to be WWE Champion. And since Elimination Chamber was going to be in Atlanta, he wanted Sarena and the kids to come. That was one of the reasons why he was upset about them being out of school today. This news brought more changes. That meant more press time, more interviews. Joe would most likely be home one day a week versus three.

Soon evening came and the twins enjoyed opening the plethora of presents they had. Both Sarena's and Joe's parents came over to see the kids and celebrate their 5th birthday. It ended up being a great day for Sarena and Joe. The twins were healthy, happy and full from pizza and cake. Once they were put to bed and everything was cleaned up, the couple was exhausted. They had the birthday party on Friday yet and they could put the birthday duties behind them.

"Babe, you want a massage?" Sarena asked her husband, who was putting on his boxers after taking his shower moments ago.

"Sounds good." Joe layed down on his stomach as Sarena crawled into their King sized bed.

Sarena straddled his hips and began to rub his back slowly, rubbing out the tense spots. Times like these she was very glad she went to school to be a masseuse. Even though she never made it to a massage therapy job, she always had this to please her husband. He loved it when she used her hands on him. He even joked she has healing hands.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she pressed her fingers against his caramel skin.

"More then alright.." Joe sighed. "Keep going and we'll be up for awhile longer."

"Sounds tempting..." Sarena leaned onto him, kissing his neck before lightly sucking on it.

She giggled when she heard him growl in response. Little kisses sooned turned into a makeout session, with Joe flipping Sarena over and placing kisses all over her body. He kissed back up her body and met her lips, which were starting to get puffy from his endless kisses already. Sarena moaned as he plunged his tongue into her mouth; tasting him would never get old for her.

"I think my wife deserves some love making..." He murmured as he kissed her once more, running his hands down her body.

That was one statement Sarena wasn't going to argue with.

_A week later_

Sweat poured from Sarena's face as her student took her last bump of the night. The two were working on ring psychology and worked a short match to point out her weaknesses. Taking the video camera off the tripod, Sarena made sure the video was saved before handing it to the girl.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Sarena asked.

"Yea, definitely. Thank you Mrs. Sarena." She gave Sarena a hug and headed to the locker room.

Sarena headed back to the locker room shortly after that, only to run into the head NXT writer and Wade Barrett himself. Sarena quickly threw on a Survivor Series shirt and walked back with them. He had Sarena follow them into the back office, where there was a couple other creative team members. She figured it was about the proposed romance angle they pitched to her a week earlier. Sarena thought it wasn't going to happen this soon. Taking a deep breath, she might as well listen to what they had to say.

"Okay Sarena, Wade was cleared to come back today. We're going to start with a couple of vinginettes about him returning and next week after the second one, we will do a backstage segment with the two of you."

"Okay." Sarena said as she took a sip of water.

"I think we just want to do some light flirting for the most part, but we may do a kiss scene."

Sarena just nodded. "Basically you want him to woo his way into NXT and he gets his way."

"That's right. And then the talent will think you're playing favorites because he's swaying your judgement. And that gets heat on him."

"Alright." Sarena nodded.

"I'm quite popular with the ladies." Wade said, grinning at her.

"Okay, well that sounds good with me."

"Thanks Sarena." Jim got up and shook her hand. "See you Thursday."

"Good to see you again Sarena." Wade gave her a hug, which to Sarena lasted a second too long.

After releasing her, Sarena bid farewell and headed back to the locker room to change. _That was weird_, she thought to herself as she changed into street clothes. It made her not want to shower there. She would shower after putting the twins to bed. _Maybe he didn't mean it_ she thought again. Shoving the thought, she grabbed her things and went to the car. Once she started it, it was time to go home to her twins.

Sarena knew she would have to keep her eyes peeled the next few weeks. Deep inside, something was telling her that this may not have been such a great idea after all.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for the reviews! I decided to post this chapter tonight. This will be the last happy chapter for a good bit (dun dun dunnnn), but what's a good story without some kind of dilemma? Your reviews are the most interesting...and let me tell y'all...you have NO idea what I have in store lol. I just hope that you stick with me through the tough chapters. They are definitely the most challenging I wrote thus far. With that said, I'm officially finished writing this story, so enjoy the ride! benova13**_

Obsessional Sabotage  
Chapter 3

_Elimination Chamber_  
_Atlanta, GA_

"Rinoa, hold my hand. We need to get inside." Sarena said to her daughter, who was a little rambunctious from the trip they had from the airport. They had arrived to Atlanta a hour ago, which they had to wait for a SUV to pick them up before heading into the God awful traffic that the city was well known for.

It was only early afternoon, but Joe would be able to spend time with them before he had to prep for the show. He was going to be in the Elimination Chamber match for the WWE title, which he was penciled in to win. The couple didn't tell the kids this; they wanted them to be surprised and enjoy the moment if it goes through.

"I'm ready to see Daddy, Mommy." Rinoa said.

"We'll find him"

And found him they did. Of course he was in his favorite place, catering. The kids ran straight to him, hugging him really tight. It was like a reunion in catering, with Alicia, AJ, Ambrose and Rollins all around the family. They all sat together and had a great time during their late lunch.

"Uncle Rollins! I have you as my WWE Champion!" Brandon told him, referring to his action figures.

"Yea? Who did I beat?"

"Uncle Dean!"

The table busted out laughing as Ambrose put his head down in false shame, taking the loss bad. Brandon continued to tell them about his fantasy federation; the Divas title was vacant and the last two to go at it in a tournament was Alicia and AJ. He made his own father be injured, and Brock Lesnar wanted war with Rollins. Sarena loved how much Brandon had fun playing make believe. He was very creative, and was constantly thinking of ways to change the game.

"He's like his Daddy through and through." Sarena commented. "Student of the game."

"You got that right!" AJ said. "I gotta get going, defending MY Diva's championship tonight." She gave both kids hugs before skipping off towards the locker room.

"Go AJ!" Rinoa said, giggling in Joe's lap.

"I want to borrow the kids for a minute.." Ambrose said to Sarena.

"Oh God, why?" Sarena asked.

"Just trust me Holls." He winked at Sarena before grabbing the kids' attention and took them off.

Sarena picked up the paper plates and the cups that belonged to the kids and tossed them, helping Joe clean up behind their mess. Then she chatted with a couple other people before Alicia grabbed her attention. Motioning for Sarena to come to her, she quickly made her way over to Alicia.

"Have you noticed someone is watching you rather intently." Alicia said.

"Girl, Joe always watches me." She said.

"Um, no. Someone else is watching you." Alicia glared opposite Sarena's direction. "Just follow my glare."

Sarena turned around and quickly saw Wade looking towards them. Groaning, she turned back to Alicia. This confirmed her earlier thoughts about how Wade's actions with the hug at NXT being weird. This romance angle was going to be more complicated then she thought.

"Okay that's gross." Sarena whispered. "He gave me a hug the other day and it lasted a second too long. It was weird."

"Are you serious?" Alicia said. "I can't believe he would do that, especially being we were something back then."

"Yea, Jim done penciled in at NXT a flirtation angle with us to set up his comeback here." Sarena said. "Maybe he'll leave me alone after that."

"Girl, I don't know. I'd opt out." Alicia said.

"You know as well as I do you just don't opt out. I'll get buried, and I don't want my husband buried." Sarena reasoned.

"Fuck, you're right. Be careful." With that, Alicia was gone.

Sarena immediately went to find Joe, who was chatting up with Rollins. He was in the Elimination Chamber match too; it was the first time for the both of them. They were talking about a couple of spots that they were planning on doing in the match. Not wanting to interrupt, Sarena quietly wrapped her arms around Joe's waist, resting her head along his chest. Where she felt safest.

Ambrose returned awhile later with the twins, who had bags that looked to be full. Handing them to Sarena, she immediately looked into the bag, which was filled to the brim with t-shirts and a few action figures. After inspecting it, she looked right at Ambrose.

"Seriously Jon?" She said, knowing calling him by his real name would mean business.

"Well, I asked them if they wanted me to get them anything and they started telling me." He said with a smile.

"Well we did ask, Mommy. He just kept getting it." Brandon busted Ambrose's sly lie.

"Kept getting things, huh?" Sarena shook her head. "Good, you can take your butt out there and put them in Joe's vehicle." She shoved the bags towards Ambrose.

She got Brandon and Rinoa up, then headed to their seats. Sarena wanted to sit in the crowd, which the kids could get a first hand experience watching their Daddy live on a Pay Per View show. What was even better was Joe's parents were here too, and sat with them. The kids were beyond excited as the show started, and they got high fives from Daniel Bryan, the Bellas, The Funkadactyls just to name a few.

Rinoa fell asleep during the middle of the show, which Sarena rocked her silently as the matches went on. She woke up during Randy Orton's match, whom she liked the most. Since he was a bad guy, he didn't high five her, but he winked at Rinoa which made her giggle. Brandon stayed awake and active the whole time, getting into the show with his Paw Paw. He sat in Sika's lap a good portion of the time, which was great because he would tell Brandon what each guy was doing and naming moves with him.

When the chamber was coming down, the twins knew Daddy was due out soon. When he came out, he walked right to the twins and gave them kisses before giving Sarena one. Sarena had to admit she was nervous. Elimination Chamber matches are brutal and the danger of major injury was very high. As the match started, Sarena started to wring her fingers and wrists, trying to fight off her nerves. Of course Joe started the match and Sarena cringed everytime he got close to that unforgiving steel.

"Baby, he'll be okay." Joe's mother rubbed her shoulders. "He's a tough one. He will get through it."

"I know, its just I worry." Sarena said, giving his mom a little smile.

As expected the match got crazy and there were bodies everywhere. Joe had hit the steel a few times, but he seemed fine despite his selling. Sarena felt like she was holding her breath as the match went on. Soon after it went from six to three wrestlers, with Joe being one of those still in. Rollins got eliminated first, and gave the twins hugs as he left.

"Mommy, Daddy has a real shot!" Brandon exclaimed.

"Yes, its very possible." Sarena said.

"I hope he wins!" Rinoa said.

And when Joe scored the final pinfall, the twins were ecstatic. He was finally WWE Champion after a couple years in the hunt for it. Sarena found herself tearing up with the twins' happy crying, happy that her husband acheived a lifelong dream. Joe came out of the Elimination Chamber, slowly walking to his parents first. He was even tearing up. Leave it to wrestling to bring the emotions out of even the toughest men.

When he came to Sarena and the twins, the family lost it. The twins jumped on their Daddy and Sarena stood back, letting the twins enjoy this moment to the fullest. When he came to Sarena, the two embraced for a moment, both crying.

"I do this for you. Sarena, I do this for you. And the twins. I do this because I love you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Thank you for everything sweetheart." With that, he kissed her and Sarena was done. She could have melted all over the floor in Philips Arena.

_Later on_

Sarena was exhausted from the long, emotional day. The twins fell out as soon as the SUV went into drive. They opted to stay outside of Atlanta for the twins, wanting to celebrate the win quietly with them in tow. Since WWE had to go to Nashville tomorrow, they went aways before stopping for the night. While Joe hopped in the shower, Sarena laid the twins down in the other bedroom, as they had a three room suite.

Sarena was lighting a couple of candles so whatever Joe wanted to do, it would be a laid back vibe to calm down from the crazy night that they had. She had changed into a light green nightie, wanting to be appropriate just in case one of the twins woke up. She was crawling into bed when Joe emerged from the bathroom, with nothing but a towel wrapped around him.

"How was your shower, champ?" She asked as she eyed Joe up and down.

"Great." He smirked at her. "Showers do miraculous things."

"Agreed." Sarena stood up to meet him. The couple shared a slow kiss, with Joe wrapping his arms around her torso, his hands sliding down to her bottom, squeezing gently.

"I'm a little banged up, but I'm not injured or anything." He murmured, kissing her neck softly.

"Hmm, sounds like you're trying to tell me something." She breathed, sucking in a gasp as his lips sucked on her neck.

"Daddy just wants to celebrate with his wife." He kissed her once more.

"I'm game." She said, taking him by the hand and leading him to the bed. "But I want to do all the work tonight. You gave everything you had in the ring."

"One request."

"Shoot."

"Take that crappy fabric off. I want you naked."

She had Joe lay down on his stomach, sans towel. Per his request, she stripped off her nightie and panties before straddling his hips. Running her hands along his back, she inspected the "battle scars" the ring gave him. Little bruises and bumps covered his back, a tall tale sign he was in a very brutal match. Sarena decided to take her time, as they had all night to do whatever.

Carefully, she rubbed his back and worked her way down to his hips. She then worked her way back up as she worked the knots off his battered back. Sarena then rubbed each of his arms down gently before massaging his shoulders. Joe's groans encouraged her to keep going. Smiling as he continued to groan, Sarena decided to kick this session into high gear.

Taking a page out of his book, she moved his long black hair to the side and began to place kisses along his spine. She slowly worked her way down to his hips and began to kiss back up his spine, placing additional kisses along the countless bruises that adorned his caramel skin.

"Sweetheart, you know how to make Daddy feel real good." he moaned as Sarena dipped her tongue onto his back.

"I aim to please, Champ." She husked, sliding her hand underneath him and moved it down to his growing erection.

Joe immediately turned over, gripping Sarena by her hips and thrusted against her to tease her. Sarena giggled and bent down to kiss him in response, nibbling on his lips before slipping her tongue inside his mouth. Sarena started to slowly grind on him while his hands roamed her body and eventually finding her full breasts. His hands molded around them and he began to knead them softly, thumbing her nipples as they hardened underneath his touch.

Their tongues continued to dance along one another as Joe flipped Sarena onto her back. Holding her arms above her head, Joe sucked on her neck once more before descending down to her breasts and taking each nipple into his mouth. Sarena moaned softly as his lips assaulted her weak spots.

"You're supposed to enjoy the show.." She groaned as his lips pulled on her right nipple.

"Well sweetheart, Daddy wants to make sure you're up to the challenge." He then took his hand and began to stroke her a few times before slipping a finger inside her.

"And I think you are more then ready." He kissed her hard afterwards, bringing her back up to straddle his hips once more.

"It don't take much." She huffed, running her hands along the slight trace of his abs.

With that, Sarena descended down his body once more, placing kisses along his abs before sinking her mouth down onto him. Joe wrapped his hands around her hair as she pleased him, encouraging her to keep going. Sarena continued her slow tease by licking up his shaft, then licking back down before taking him in fully again.

"What did I tell you about teasi..." Sarena shushed him by placing a finger on his full lips.

"No rough play, Champ." She cooed, kissing him softly. "That's my one request. Now, all I wanna do is make love to my husband. Is there anything wrong with that?" Sarena tilted her head to the side and put on her best doe eyes, which was one of Joe's weaknesses when they were in bed together.

"No..." He breathed, taking a hold to her hips again. "No, there isn't." His hands reached her bottom, squeezing it once more as she sank her body down onto him.

Sarena moaned as he filled her, taking a moment to let her body adjust to him. She then began moving slowly, keeping her hands placed on his chest for leverage. Sarena began to move faster much to his satisfaction, earning a moan from him as she kept it moving. The couple locked hands, prompting Sarena to bounce on her husband, the two groaning as she kept going.

"Swivel those hips baby.." he instructed her. As she did, he groaned once more. "Daddy loves when you do that."

Sarena began to whimper and moan as she followed Joe's order, knowing it wouldn't take long before she had a orgasm. She took Joe's hands and placed them on her breasts, which he began to knead them once more. Sarena threw her head back, and continued to ride Joe.

"Sweetheart, I want you to play with them." Joe said to her, removing his hands from her breasts. "Give Daddy the show you're talking about."

Groaning, Sarena began to move again. Once she got her rhythm back, she decided to be slow about it, continuing that trend. Sarena moved her hands up along her body letting her fingertips slightly touch the sides of her breasts. She then weaved them in her long hair, throwing her head back once more.

She then let her hands down, squeezing Joe's hands that were still on her hips before moving them back up and cupping her breasts. Sarena began to buck her hips as she rubbed them, thumbing her nipples for Joe. He moaned in response, pushing up in her harder.

"I can feel it baby. Cream all over Daddy..." He encouraged.

As Sarena began to slowly pull her nipples, her body began to spasm and brought her to a intense orgasm. Sarena began to cry out as her orgasm took over, gripping Joe's forearms as he slammed up into her and come to his own orgasm. Joe rolled Sarena over on her side as she collapsed onto him, both exhausted from their late night lovemaking.

"I wouldn't have wanted that any other way." Joe said to her as he kissed her continuously.

"I'm glad." She said, returning his kisses. "But I think for now, our WWE Champ needs some sleep."

"That I do." He said. Sarena was playing with his locks as he stared into her sleepy eyes.

"At Philips..." She began. "That was the sweetest thing someone has ever said to me. I can't begin to tell you how much it meant to me. I'll forever remember that."

"And I mean every word." He kissed her once more. "I love you Sarena."

"I love you more Joseph."

He would have no idea how much of that rang true.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I own no one but Sarena and the twins. I don't know anyone that is mentioned in the story. I wrote for enjoyment not profit.**_

_**Keep the reviews coming! Enjoy!**_

Obsessional Sabotage  
Chapter 4

With Joe's reign as WWE Champion over the last three to four weeks, things were quite chaotic at the Anoa'i home. He was only home once a week now, which was hard on the twins. In turn, they started to not sleep good and that transferred to bad behavior in school. Both kids were starting to get bullied from the other kids as well, because they knew Joe from TV and kids could be very mean. It mainly happened during their extra curricular activities. There were older kids around, those who know what was going on. Whereas in the classroom it wasn't as bad.

While Sarena was proud of her husband, she wasn't ready for that change. It was hard dealing with the twins' problems alone, and she remembered all too well how kids picked on her in school. Even though the twins' situation was different, she could sympathize with them. Each twin was dealing with different things though. Rinoa's feelings were easily hurt and she came home crying just about every time. Whereas, Brandon was getting in arguments and a couple fights.

Sarena knew it was a task coming home in the evening, having to ease the kids' tempers and calm them down. Then it was dinner, followed with a bath and going to bed. She knew this was only going to get worse, and she needed to talk to Joe about switching them to a private school for when they started Kindergarten. It was killing her that her babies were being bullied and they were hurting.

She couldn't think about that now, she had her game face on. This was the NXT taping, and she had a role to play. The storyline with Wade was going good, it was scheduled to end next week, as he was green lighted to return to WWE. They were going to start him off at house shows after his NXT run, then head back on TV. The stares and weird actions still laid in the back of Sarena's mind, she was sure to be on the lookout in case he overstepped his boundaries.

"Okay Sarena, we decided he's going to talk his way into a match tonight. He's going to do that by kissing you." Jim said to her. Inside, Sarena groaned. She was hoping they would nix that idea.

"Okay." Sarena nodded as she looked at tonight's script. "Let's get it done."

While a match was going on, they got everyone in the office and Sarena adjusted herself before the lights came on. After filming started, she was Sarena Holloway, the wrestling star.

"Miss Holloway, may I inquire about a match tonight?" Wade walked in, decked out in his gear. "I'm going to prove tonight why I'm better then everyone in this place, and when I make my return, I'll prove that to them as well."

"Okay Mr. Barrett, what did you have in mind?" Sarena tilted her head at him, waiting for a answer.

After he named his opponent, Sarena pretended to think for a minute as if to ponder the request. After she turned the request down, Wade stepped in closer to her and leaned his head down to hers. Before Sarena could say anything, he captured his lips with hers. Sarena hoped it was just a short peck, but it seemed to go by second by second longer. When Wade traced her lip with his tongue, she kissed him once more and then moved out of the way.

"You got your match." She said. Thank God after that, it was over. They didn't want a retake.

After he left, Sarena knew she was in trouble. She had kissed guys throughout her career. This was very different. This was a "I need and want you" kiss. Hell, even Joe was very professional when he kissed her on screen the first time. It confirmed everything she had thought of when this first came up. Sarena could only hope that once this show was over she wouldn't have to see him for a long time. Her next thought was to tell Joe about it. It made her very uncomfortable.

"Sarena, I enjoyed working with you, hope to do it again soon." Wade stopped her before the show was closing out.

"No problem."

Wade pulled her into a tight hug, which Sarena quickly returned and tried to leave. As he let go, his hand brushed past her breast, making Sarena bite her tongue in anger. She knew this wasn't going away quietly.

After the show was over, Sarena couldn't wait to get out of there. A first for her, she was the first one to leave. After starting the car, Sarena grabbed her phone and saw that Joe called. He had came home earlier this evening, and usually called when he made it in. Sarena went to call him back.

"Hey sweetheart." Joe said, the kids were chattering in the background.

"Hey babe, I'm on the way home." She said, getting onto the Interstate.

The two chatted for a few minutes, with Sarena instructing Joe to give the kids a bath and put in a movie for them to watch. After she hung up with him, she continued to think about what happened at NXT. She definitely needed to tell Joe how she felt. If she felt it, others could see it. This was the last thing she wanted to deal with. And it was pretty new. Wade was pretty unprofessional, and it didn't sit well with Sarena.

Sarena finally pulled into the driveway and got inside the house. Setting her things down, she saw both of the twins were sitting beside Joe, watching Monsters University. Again. When they saw Sarena, the twins rushed to her.

"Mommy!"

"Hey babies, how was your day?" Sarena fluffed their hair as she hugged and kissed them.

"The same." Brandon said. "I got out of ISS today."

"Good, keep it that way."

"Mommy, a boy called me ugly." Tears started to fall from her grey eyes.

Sarena's heart broke when Rinoa told her that. "Oh baby..." She hugged her daughter as she cried. "You're not ugly at all. You're my pretty baby. Daddy thinks so too."

"Why do they say bad things, Mommy?" She sniffled.

"Its because they are jealous baby." Sarena tried to soothe her daughter. "There's nothing wrong with you. You're a beautiful, sweet girl. You have friends and family who love you and will take care of you."

"Who was it RiRi?" Brandon asked.

"Demarcus. It was when everything let out." She said to her brother.

"Look, we don't need to fight." Joe stepped in. "Baby, Daddy knows you're hurting. Mommy is right. There's nothing wrong with either of you. Kids get jealous easily."

"And because they're jealous, they are angry. So they take it out on you." Sarena added. "We both been there before. It doesn't last forever."

Once they got the twins calmed down, they put the tired kids to bed. Joe hopped in the shower as Sarena got ready for bed. Tears began to fall as she thought about the twins. She couldn't deal with this much longer.

"Babe? Can we talk?"

"I'm coming sweetheart." Joe stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but his boxers. He climbed into bed with Sarena and noticed she was crying.

"Baby?" He stroked her face, pushing some strands of hair away from her face.

"I can't keep putting our kids through this." She continued to cry. "They're so young. They don't deserve to be treated like this. Brandon gets in fights alot. Rinoa comes home crying. I just can't take it!' She sobbed into Joe's chest.

"Oh sweetheart..." Joe rubbed her back as she cried. Once she calmed down, Joe spoke up.

"Are you suggesting we should take another route with school?" He asked.

"Yes." She sniffled. "I am thinking of looking into private school. It's too late in the year to move them. I really want to take them out of school now, but they might retain them. I just don't know what to do, babe."

"We can have our mom's pick them up from school." He suggested. "You can take them, right?"

"Yea, that's a start." She said. "Home school will be too much I think. At least with the Academy its a very small class. Instead of dealing with 100 kids, they'll deal with like 40. We need to make a decision about Kindergarten. Because I don't want to start them in one place and transfer them later."

"Let's make little changes, it may help." Joe said. "I would go and talk to their teacher. We need to protect our kids. Maybe during the summer they can catch up on what they missed. You never know, sweetheart."

"You're right." She kissed him. "I'll go Monday and talk to her before I leave for the Performance Center."

"It might be best to pull them out of sports and ballet too." Sarena said, looking up at him.

"That's something you should ask the kids sweetheart. You should start attending the classes, that can help too."

"Well I'm at NXT during the day, I can't possibly do that right now."

After closing the conversation about that, Joe went to ask her about the show tonight.

"How did that go?" He asked her.

"It went okay..." Sarena thought of what to say next. "I think next week is Wade's last week."

"So that will be done?" He looked over at her.

"Yea. They went through with the kiss."

"Last minute, huh?"

"Yea. But I had a..."

Joe's phone began to ring as soon as she was going to tell him about what happened. Cursing Joe, picked up the phone and cursed again when he said it was WWE personnel. Mouthing a 'I'm sorry' to Sarena, he got up and took the call, going into his study. Sarena threw her head back in frustration. That was another thing getting to her. As a champion, there was no off time. Joe's phone constantly rang in search of doing countless promotion and interviews. She was sure he was setting one or the other up with one of the head promo guys.

It was a few more minutes before Joe came back in, and by then Sarena's temper already got the best of her. She already turned on her side and had her back facing to him. It was a bad night and she was stressed out between the kids, Wade's stunt, and then Joe being pulled from every which way. What she really wanted was her husband around her all the time. To hold her nightly and tell her everything was going to be okay. But she couldn't have that. This is what they signed up for. And she didn't like it at all.

"Sarena, baby." Joe sighed as he crawled back into bed. "Do you wanna talk some more?"

"No, I'm stressed out, tired and irritated." She snapped.

"Join the fucking club." He smarted back. "You're not the only one dealing with shit. There you go being selfish again."

"Don't fucking start. I'm not in the goddamn mood." Sarena said. "Goodnight."

_Friday afternoon_

"Here Brandon, you can have my peppawoni." Rinoa said to her brother, pushing her plate to him.

Brandon picked off the pepperoni off her pizza and gave her his beef pieces. Those two were so funny when it come to things like that. Sarena smiled as her kids ate dinner. Joe was due to leave soon, so they all decided to go to a local Italian restaurant for dinner. The kids had a pretty good day for once, which made Sarena happy. That was the only thing that went right all day. Her and Joe bickered all day; it was bill day and they started arguing about little things and it turned into big things. Sarena was looking into renovating the house in the fall, mainly the bedrooms, the main floor powder room, and one of the kids' bathrooms. He didn't think the house needed any kind of work. On top of that, Joe had wanted to trade his truck in for a new one and that started yet another argument.

Even though they argued all day, the two ended up having a little makeout session before Joe's phone rang yet again, for a interview. That pissed Sarena off. Plus, she never did get around to telling him what happened with Wade. She figured once things cooled down she would tell him.

"I love their pizza Daddy!" Brandon said, chomping down on it.

"It looks good!" Joe smiled at his son. "What about you, sunshine?"

"Yup!" Rinoa had sauce all over her face. "We gotta come here again!"

"We shall." Joe looked at his watch, then signaled for the waiter to bring the check. "Finish up, then we'll go to Maw Maw and Paw Paw's."

"YAY!" The kids were excited to spend the night with them. Alicia was having a girls night out tonight, so that was the reason for the sleepover. Sarena would be out late with them.

After the kids got cleaned up and everyone finished eating, they went to Joe's parents house to drop the kids off. Once that was done, Joe and Sarena drove to the airport. Sarena hated this drive more and more. She was surprised it took so long for her to dislike it. She figured that the stress of everything was the reason why she was feeling like this. Normally it wasn't that bad.

"I'm sorry for being hateful baby." Sarena caressed his thigh. "It's just been a few bad days. I hate taking it out on you."

"Same here." Joe placed his free hand over hers. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it. "I don't think either of us were prepared for this ride. It's so hard."

"I know." She squeezed his hand. "It won't last forever. I'm sure of that."

"You're right." Joe pulled up into the airport and found a parking spot.

It wasn't long before Sarena was kissing him goodbye, sending him off for the next few days of house shows and TV tapings. After he went through the gate, Sarena left and hopped in his truck, heading home to get ready for her night out. They were just going for some drinks and dancing. It was her, Alicia, AJ, Nattie, and Brie Bella hanging out. The other divas might come, but they weren't sure.

Sarena changed into a form fitting black dress, just something cute for the night. She wore the pair of black gladiator sandals with rhinestones on the strip to go with it. After putting on her makeup and straightening her hair, AJ drove by to pick her up. Once they got to the club it was on and popping. Alicia had a table reserved for the girls and it wasn't long before the drinks started flowing.

Sarena started off with a water first while everyone was catching up. The club also served up some appetizers, so the girls ordered a basket of wings and a basket of potato wedges to snack on as they enjoyed the evening.

"Okay, so the reason why I called this girls night was because...one, we all need it. And two, after tonight, Ash and I are going to start trying for a baby!"

The girls all cheered for her, followed with good luck comments. Sarena was so happy for her. Her heart soared at the thoughts of Alicia coming over for play dates with the kids to the twins eventually maybe even babysitting for her. Since Alicia gotten married, she had softened on the idea of having children. Brandon and Rinoa absolutely loved her. And Alicia loved them back.

The group of girls went out to the dance floor and danced to a couple of songs before heading back. By then Sarena was ready for her first drink. The waitress left to go get it, and as the girls sat down, Brie groaned.

"Ugh, look who the cat dragged in." She said, rolling her eyes.

In walked John Cena, Heath Slater, and none other then Wade Barrett. Sarena groaned with Brie in realization her good night wasn't going to be good anymore. Joe wasn't here, and she just knew they were going to make their way over here sooner or later. John had broken up with Brie's sister, Nikki not too long ago and it wasn't a good breakup. He had cheated on her, and was caught at a house show a couple months back according to Alicia. Alicia was Sarena's link to locker room gossip.

A few moments later, the drinks came and Sarena immediately grabbed hers and took a sip. Inside, she was cursing at herself for letting AJ pick her up. She should've just drove her ass out here that way she could leave at her own will. Sarena wished she would've wrote down the number for a cab. Many thoughts were rolling through her mind as she didn't know what else to do.

_Play it cool_ she thought. As the girls continued to chat the guys made their way over to them. Both Sarena and Brie groaned.

"Well how are you lovely ladies doing here this evening?" Wade asked in his thick, British accent. "We had no idea we would run into you." He empathized the word "no". Sarena rolled her eyes.

"We are great, but this is a A and B conversation, so see your way out." Alicia snipped at him.

"Ohhh we are feisty!" Wade winked at her. "Hey Cena, they're pretty toxic."

"Um yea, you can get the fuck away." Brie piped up. "We are trying to have a good time."

"Nothing like a rotten apple to spoil the bunch." Sarena said taking another sip of her Mojito.

"Well Sarena, we were so nice the other day, now we're toxic too, eh?" It was clear he had been drinking.

"I don't have to be nice outside of work. Bug off." Sarena avoided anymore conversation with him.

The guys eventually went away and the girls left their table once more to go dance. Nothing was said about the encounter, as everyone wanted to have fun. After about fifteen minutes, Alicia and Brie went to get jello shots while Sarena and AJ went back to the table. Sarena took another ship of her Mojito, as this was going to be her only drink for the night. AJ didn't drink since dating CM Punk, so she had a soda instead. After the girls took their sips they were back on the floor.

As she and AJ danced, Sarena felt light headed. She had eaten dinner with Joe and the children earlier in the evening so it wasn't that she was drinking the Mojito on a empty stomach. She wasn't too hot; the club was cool and comfortable for the most part. Sarena couldn't figure it out. Her head started throbbing, and she felt very sick. Instinctively, she grabbed onto AJ.

"A..." Sarena couldn't even speak. "Bat..."

"Bathroom? Christ what happened Holls?" AJ grabbed her. "I'll wait at the door."

AJ helped Sarena to the bathroom, which Sarena went in there and dry heaved over the toilet for what seemed like forever. While AJ was waiting for Sarena, someone began to try to chat with her. After AJ refused to leave the door to the dance floor, the guy started to get ugly and start yelling at her.

Sarena felt herself starting to black out. She felt sweaty all of a sudden, and she couldn't hang on to the toilet anymore. She knew something was wrong. Before she could let out a scream for help, she blacked out onto the floor.

"Look, I'm seeing about my friend. After I take care of her, I'll be more then happy to take a picture." AJ tried to reason with the upset guy.

"I heard you were a real bitch in person. They were right."

"You have no right!" AJ argued with him.

AJ and Sarena both had no idea, but that allowed Wade to sneak into the Women's bathroom and grab Sarena. He wrapped her arms around his neck, and hooked his arms around her bottom to carry her out. When he ran into Brie, he had to think of something quick.

"She's not feeling well, I'll see she gets home." He told her.

"I think we can take her home." Brie went to go get her.

"I got it, Heath knows where they live." He smiled at her. "You ladies have a great evening."

He knew that he was about to. And when everything came to the surface he knew it would be hell to pay. But until then, he was about to revel in his wildest dreams. To be with Sarena. And that was worth everything to him.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you so much for the continued support and reviews! **_

_**I must stress to you that this chapter and the couple of chapters after were some of the most challenging that I have written. Rape is a sensitive subject for many people, and I hope that I or none of you go through it. I wanted to write this as an aftermath because I can't imagine what the actual event would be like, nor do I want to. This was very hard to write, as I love Wade and know that these guys wouldn't do this type of thing.**_

_**As far as treatment, I based this chapter off an article I happened to have found online when I was doing research on the subject. As I stated, I've never been through this, so I tried to research the best I could with the idea of a complication to further the story.**_

_**With that said, I don't own anyone other than Sarena and the twins. I don't know anyone mentioned in this story and write for enjoyment, not profit. **_

Obsessional Sabotage  
Chapter 5

Sarena woke up in an instant, sitting straight up in horror. Last thing she knew, she was in the bathroom trying to throw up the contents of her dinner and snacks she had with the girls last night.

_Last night_...

Sarena knew instantly she was in a hotel room. She had no idea how she got here and discovered that she was naked. Throwing the sheets off, she gasped in horror as she saw bruises on the inside of her thighs. Looking at her arms, she noticed light bruises on her wrists and under her soft biceps. She went to get up to look in the mirror for any more bruises when she felt it. That feeling you get after you've had rough sex. Sarena gasped harder at the pain. When she had rough sex with Joe, she wasn't in this much pain. Plus he was on the road...

Sarena was gasping for air as she was figuring out what happened. When she looked in the mirror, she started sobbing in realization. Bruises and hickeys adorned not only her thighs, but her breasts, along her neck. She fell to her knees as she continued to cry. She knew she had been raped.

After what seemed like hours crying, Sarena was relieved to see her purse was on the nightstand. Taking her phone, she began taking pictures of her bruises and the room for evidence. Once she was done with that, she immediately got dressed and grabbed a notepad that was also on the nightstand. She jotted down the hotel and the room number in addition to the hotel phone number and got out of the hotel as fast as she could. Since the hospital was across the street, she rushed over there.

Sarena got inside and told the woman she needed to be seen, that she believed she was raped. The clerk took her to the Emergency Room and put her in a room to be seen. She then gave Sarena a gown to put on so the doctor can examine her.

Sarena checked her phone and saw she had endless text messages from Alicia, AJ and Joe. She couldn't talk to either of them now. She had to figure out how to get home and pick up the kids without losing her shit all over the place. Her head was still throbbing from the night before and all this didn't help. Sarena couldn't help but start crying all over again.

The doctor made her way in, and once she started writing information down, she turned to Sarena.

"What are we here for today?"

"I believe I was raped." Sarena said, trying not to sob. "I guess I blacked out at the club last night...I was with friends. I felt sick and I had a throbbing headache. I couldn't talk much...I don't think. Anyway I woke up in a hotel room and I had all these bruises on me, and..." She started to cry.

"Okay honey." The doctor said. "I can do a vaginal examination and that's about it. But the hospital doesn't administer the rape kits. They don't have the staff to administer those."

"Do what!? Are you fucking serious!?" Sarena shouted. "How am I going to tell my husband? What about my kids?"

"Calm down...the examination can help in a case. Also I can give you the morning after pill right here from the hospital as they don't require prescription. With the examination I will give you medication to help with what happened to you."

The examination was over but it didn't make Sarena feel better. If anything it made her feel worse. She took all the stuff she needed to take before she left. A hospital security guard was able to take her home, which saved Sarena from calling the cab company. Sarena got in the door and immediately ripped her dress and bra off, throwing it in the trash. She went upstairs to take a much-needed shower and that was a task. Sarena ended up sitting down in the hot shower and cried some more.

By the grace of God, she found the strength to text Alicia and AJ back, saying she was ok. She didn't offer any more detail. Nor did she want to. She had to process everything first. With Joe, she said she would call him tonight. That was going to be the hard one. She didn't want to tell Joe what happened on the phone. She wanted to tell him in person, without the kids running around. Another dilemma was how to tell the higher ups at work what happened. Sarena's head spun as she drove to Joe's parent's house.

Sarena made sure before she left to dress covered up. She wore a black turtleneck with a scarf, with dark colored jeans. Sarena also wore sunglasses to cover her bloodshot eyes. The kids were so glad to see her when she got there. After putting them in the car, Sarena thanked his mom for watching them.

"You're welcome, but honey are you okay? You don't look so good."

"I'm okay." Sarena quickly said. "It's nothing."

_One week later_

It was one of the worst weeks Sarena ever had in her life. She toughed it out at work, hiding her emotions from everyone. She kept what happened to herself and cried herself to sleep at night. She had yet to call the hotel, as she was still in shock what had happened to her. Her bruises were starting to fade, and she was feeling better as far as bodily pain went.

She offered no details to anyone what happened. She kept Joe in the dark too, not wanting him to worry while he was on the road. Besides, he couldn't do anything right now. She didn't even know who did this to her. And with the hospital pretty much refusing her a rape kit, she no idea where to start. She didn't even think to file for a police report. There was alot of ground work she needed to do before Joe returned home.

After she returned home that Thursday night, she finally took it upon herself to call the hotel and get the receipt from them. It would surely have whoever's name on it who raped her. That way when Joe was told about it, she would have proof behind her claim.

Picking up the phone in Joe's study, she slowly dialed the number. After the third ring the desk clerk picked up.

"Thank you for calling Doubletree, how may I help you?"

"Um yes maam, I had stayed there on the 7th, and I didn't get my receipt. I was wondering if you could fax that to my office?" Sarena calmly said.

"Sure, what was the room number?"

"Um, hold on...oh. Here it is. Room 334."

"Okay..." The desk clerk paused for a moment while looking for it. "Okay, Mrs. Barrett? I have it here."

Life was sucked out of Sarena as the desk clerk said that. Immediately she knew who it was...but she couldn't lose it right now.

"Um...yes. Yes ma'am. Here is my fax number." She had the desk clerk repeat that to Sarena before she hung up.

When the fax came, Sarena lost it all over again. It hurt even more now because both her and her husband work with this man. And it made the situation all too real again. Wade Barrett had raped her. Sarena had saved the receipt along with the pictures she took and later printed out. She shoved them in the bottom of her nightstand, along with the pair of her ripped panties she found in the room. Just when she was trying to accept what happened, something else comes up.

Friday was even a longer day. Joe came home early and he was home for the weekend before heading off to Europe for their yearly spring tour. Thank God they were busy, they took the kids to the amusement park on Saturday, which was a all day affair. And Sunday they all had went to church with Sarena's parents. They barely had time for one another, which Sarena was trying to put off telling Joe what happened to her. She wasn't ready to accept the truth, and she definitely wasn't ready to tell Joe. He needed to know sooner then later.

Sarena decided Sunday night that she would tell him after he came home from Europe. That would give her time to muster up the courage to tell him and to be strong when she did tell him. To be safe, she hid her medications in her nightstand so he didn't ask any questions. As she laid in bed, she wondered what the future held.

Sarena closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep for the first time in days, as Joe was home and she felt safe with him. She was just about asleep when she felt Joe crawl into bed behind her. He got into a spooning position and rubbed his hands up and down her side, trying to stir her awake. Sarena cursed herself as his hands reached her breasts, kneading them gently. Sarena winced in disgust; she didn't want to be touched. All this was too much for her. She took his hands and placed them under her breasts and went to snuggle against him. However he took it the wrong way.

"You never had a problem before." He huffed at her, making her open her eyes.

"Babe, I'm tired. I haven't slept good." Sarena said. "I'm not feeling hot either. I just want to rest."

"Well I'm tired too. But damn the one day I'm home I'd at least like to get my dick sucked or something."

"Stop being a ass. You'll live." She huffed back at him. "I'll make it up to you."

Joe grunted and turned over in the bed before saying goodnight to her. Sarena's tears fell once more. Her feelings were hurt, but he didn't know the reason why. She tried to contain her sniffles, as she didn't want him asking questions. Once she calmed down, her tears continued to fall. Sarena would cry herself to sleep yet again.

The next morning, Sarena had just finished feeding the kids breakfast when Joe came down the stairs. They went upstairs to get dressed as Sarena poured the batter to make Joe some pancakes. Nothing was said as she cooked them, plated them, and presented them to Joe. He was still angry about last night.

"Good morning." Sarena said, with a small smile.

"Morning." He grumbled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Sarena left and went upstairs to finish dressing the twins.

Once she came back from dropping the twins off to school, Joe was getting ready to leave soon, as he was packing his suitcases. Sarena immediately went to the dryer where a load of their clothes had just got done. Putting them in the laundry basket, she took them upstairs to their bedroom and went to fold the clothes. Maybe they could have a little conversation.

"Did you want any of these, hun?" She asked softly, holding out one of his polo shirts.

"I got it." He said, not looking at her.

"Are you seriously mad at me, Joseph? It's not like I do this all the time."

Joe slammed his suitcase shut and zipped it up before speaking to her. "All I wanted was a little bit of sexy time with you, maybe just some quality time. You wouldn't give me that. Its been two or three weeks, Sarena. We haven't had sex in that period of time."

Sarena nodded in acknowledgement. "I'm sorry, baby. I just been going through stuff too. Then we are busy when you are home."

"It's an excuse Sarena." He glared at her. "I'm over it right now. I got a plane to catch."

He went to load his luggage up in the truck before coming back inside. Sarena had just gotten dressed to head to the Performance Center shortly. After spritzing on some body spray she joined Joe downstairs and grabbed her lunch and Gatorade to take with her. Grabbing his keys, she went to go out to the garage when he stopped her, taking his keys from her.

"I thought you wanted me to take you?" She asked.

"I'll take myself. I'll see you in two weeks." He went to leave.

"I love you!" She called out.

The door closed behind him.

_Several days later_  
_Germany_

Joe came through the curtain dripping with sweat, and title in hand. He had just put on a match with Dean for the title, which he retained. It had been a busy few days, doing Raw, then SmackDown in the states before heading over to Europe to do some dates there. If he wasn't wrestling, he was doing promotions or working out. It seemed his schedule got tighter and tighter.

He barely talked to his wife since he left the states. She sent him updates on the kids and an email to call her when he got the time. He had very little time, but he didn't want to talk to her. Something was up and he was going to find out why. Joe wasn't stupid. He knew Sarena had been acting funny the last couple of weeks. Even his mom said something wasn't right with her.

Jumping in the shower, he quickly bathed before heading out and changing into his street gear. Checking his phone, he saw a Twitter DM from Sarena asking him to call her later. Sighing, he clicked out of the message and went to his other messages and saw one from Eva Marie.

His eyebrows raised in perplexion. She never messaged him. Why she would now, he didn't have a clue. He clicked on the message anyway and was surprised at what the message said.

_Hey Roman, after the show, come find me. I'll be around catering as I'm gonna finish up an autograph session. I have something to show you._

After he got everything put up, he took his luggage and went to find Eva in catering. Sure enough, she was there, talking with Wade Barrett. Joe waited patiently as they finished their conversation. Saying goodbye to Eva, Wade turned around to see Joe standing there.

"Reigns, how's it going?" Wade shook his hand and while Joe nodded in acknowledgement.

"Good man, yourself?"

"Never been better, tell your beautiful wife hello for me."

"Will do." Wade left afterwards.

Turning his attention to Eva, he raised his eyebrows before speaking. "So, I got your message."

"I was hoping you would." Eva pulled out her phone. "I was out with some friends a couple weeks ago and I happen to see Sarena and her friends. Anyways I happen to see an interesting scenario unfolding and I know you're a nice guy. I just wanted to tell you before someone else did. But I saw this, and thought you should know."

She turned her phone over to Joe, who took it and examined the picture she pulled up. It showed a picture of Sarena in Wade's arms. Her head was buried in the crook of his neck, her arms around him. Wade looked to be carrying her. From where Eva was, she pretty much had a bird's eye view of what happened. Joe's lips thinned out in anger and disappointment. His wife had been cheating on him. No wonder Wade said "beautiful wife". He was rubbing in the fact that he was sleeping with his wife. Joe did all he could to contain his composure. Everything made sense.

"Thank you Eva." was all he said before taking off.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Coming out of hiding for the new chapter LOL. Thanks to all your reviews.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. I don't know anyone mentioned in the story. I write for enjoyment not profit.**_

Obsessional Sabotage  
Chapter 6

Sarena paced the kitchen nervously since calling her mom early this morning. It had been a week since Joe left overseas and he barely called her since then. It was leaving Sarena in a bigger mess and after having a episode with the twins over the weekend, she knew it was time to tell someone what happened to her. Joe wouldn't be home until Friday, and that was too long. Sarena called the next person she would have confided in and it was her mother.

Since the kids didn't have school on Mondays, she arranged for them to have a playdate with the neighbors for the morning. That way it would give her time to talk with her mom. Sarena started up the coffee pot and watched the hot liquid drop into the pot as she waited.

Kay had arrived a few minutes later, pulling up in the garage. Sarena let her in and as soon as her mother sat her things down, Sarena pulled her into a tight hug. It was the first time she saw her mother since everything had happened. Even Kay was a little surprised her daughter was crying as she hugged her. Sarena continued to sob as her mother hugged her back.

"I'm sorry Mommy..." She said. Kay looked at Sarena and the concern was bigger. Sarena hadn't called her "mommy" in years. It was always "Mama".

"Baby, what's wrong? You don't look good."

"I haven't been good in over three weeks. Can we talk about normal stuff while you drink coffee, then I can tell you something."

"O...kay..." Kay fixed herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the kitchen island with Sarena.

"Well how's Joe?" She asked. Kay knew immediately that was the wrong thing to ask, as Sarena's tears flew down her cheeks.

"We're fighting, but that's not the reason I asked you to come over. He doesn't even know."

"Sarena, stop the pretense. What doesn't he know? Tell me what happened now."

Sarena spared her mother no details, and told her everything that happened with the rape. Before it was over, both her and her mother were crying, holding onto each other. When they calmed down, Sarena gathered the courage to show her mother the pictures, the receipt, the hospital papers and her torn panties. Sarena found that very hard to do, as a strong woman it killed her to show her mother that she was in a weak state. Sarena was the first person that could tell you she was strong, confident and full of pride. Wade took all of that from her when he raped her in the hotel room.

"Baby, you gotta tell Joe when he comes home. I can't believe you put this off."

"It's so hard, Mama." Sarena sniffled. "I'm having a hard time accepting it, and I can't wrap my head around it. I haven't even filed a police report."

"Sarena!" Her mom exclaimed. "Oh God, you're a mess. Baby, Joe will be there for you. It'll be hard, but he's your husband. He will help you through it."

Sarena could only nod, crying some more. Thank God they were off today; she would've never made it to work. All in all, she felt better now she told someone what happened. It still wouldn't be easy when Joe finds out. If anything he'll want to kill someone.

As the days went on until Joe's return home, Sarena thought of every which way she could tell him about what happened. She didn't think there was a absolute right way to tell him, but she needed to prepare him for bad news. This was going to be extremely trying and maybe he will understand why she hasn't been herself. He was due back in the morning time, so there was no need to schedule a pickup with the twins. He was definitely going to know before they were around.

She was still crying herself to sleep at night. She had been taking ZZZ Quil to help her sleep, even though it wasn't much. It took all she had not to lose it on a day to day basis, between work and the twins. She hadn't seen Wade since the night at the club, which she guessed it was a blessing, but it wasn't going to be easy once it was out what he did to her.

Thursday, after she dropped the twins off to school, Sarena called her mother to schedule their pickup as NXT was tonight. Before that, she had a long day ahead there training with the girls. Sarena took her anger out in training and working out. That was the least she could do until then. She knew she wasn't going to sleep tonight, going over in her head once more what she would tell Joe.

Alicia was scheduled to be there today and Sarena was happy she would have a friend there. She needed to tell Alicia too. But Alicia would find out after Joe. There was no way she wouldn't tell anyone else before she told Joe what happened. So there went the easy night. Sarena hated keeping secrets.

The day went on smoothly, with the girls picking up holds alot better then they have been doing. Fit Finlay was there helping as well, and what Sarena couldn't get through to them, he could. There was a two hour break between training and the show, so Sarena used that time to shower, get dressed for the show, and grab a bite to eat. After getting ready, she spotted Alicia down the hall and figured she would ask her to dinner.

"Hey girl!'' Sarena said. "I'm heading out to the Mexican restaurant, do you care to join me?"

Alicia turned towards her and glared at her. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Um, no?" Sarena asked. She was confused.

Alicia motioned for her to walk to a quiet area, so it was just the two of them. When they got to a corner, Alicia looked around for a moment before speaking. She definitely looked peeved, and not happy.

"You have alot of nerve."

"For what?"

"You cheated on Joe! There's a picture going around Sarena. You were with Wade!" Tears started to fall from her eyes. "How could you do this to all of us?"

Sarena's eyes widened and mouth dropped in shock. What on Earth happened overseas? Sarena had enough problems with the rape, and now this too. Alicia was there that night. Where was she when Wade raped her? Where was any of her friends? It made Sarena's head spin. Sarena hadn't event thought much about it, if at all. She couldn't even talk. Quickly she gathered her thoughts. This was the last thing she needed. Something like this.

"I didn't do anything Alicia! I swear to you I didn't." Sarena said. She was now fighting her tears.

"I don't know, but that picture suggested alot. Sarena I can't even talk to you. You haven't even been around since that night. I mean did you really think you could get away with it?"

"I didn't do anything!" Sarena protested. "Oh my God..Alicia...I...this is so hard...I didn't know how to tell anyone..."

"Oh wow so that's it. Nice to know. By the way, Joe does know." She turned and left.

Sarena fell to her knees and started sobbing. It was her luck something like this would happen. She continued to cry as she regretted not telling Joe right away what happened. Now he is aware of a lie courtesy of a picture that suggested otherwise. Sarena's life was falling apart before her very eyes, and now there wasn't anything she could do about it.

A little while later, she heard footsteps coming towards her. Sarena covered her face as she was still crying a little bit. She heard them stop and whoever it was knelt down beside her. Sarena felt a hand being placed between her shoulder blades in comfort, which leaded her to open up her fingers to see who it was. It was Stephanie McMahon. It made Sarena cry all over again.

"I'm sorry!" Sarena exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I'll clean up."

"It's okay. We took you off tonight." Stephanie said. "Sarena, is there something going on we need to know about?"

Sarena continued to cry, trying to calm herself down. Once she did, she just nodded to Stephanie.

"I...something bad happened to me...it's not what everyone thinks. I'm still trying to process it, and now there's a lie out there..." Sarena sobbed, not caring who heard her anymore.

"Shhh." Stephanie pulled her into a hug. "Look, I think you need to take some time off. I've heard something, but I'm not sure what the story is. Get yourself together then give me a call. Take the time you need to fix it."

"But Steph...what about..."

"With pay. Don't worry about it. I'll take care of you."

"Thank you." Sarena hugged Stephanie tight. "I promise I'll make it right..."

_Friday morning_

"Mommy, where is my dress?" Rinoa asked her. "I wanted to wear my dress today."

"It's in the dryer let me get it." Sarena pulled the pink dress out of the dryer and found the white belt to go around it. Rinoa had just brushed her teeth and was ready to put it on. Sarena made sure Rinoa wore a wifebeater first and a pair of shorts before putting the dress on.

"Why do I have to wear shorts?" Rinoa asked.

"Because you are a lady. Now go get your sandals." Popping Rinoa on her butt gently, she took off then Brandon came in to brush his teeth.

"Where is your shirt?"

Brandon shrugged and brushed his teeth. When he was done he ran down to his bedroom and in the dresser to look for a shirt to wear. He chose to wear a RocaWear t-shirt to go with the RocaWear jeans and shoes he had on. He was like his daddy, put together. Rinoa came in with her dress and sandals on. After Sarena brushed Brandon's hair and Rinoa's before putting a bow in, they were ready to go. It was 70 today, and spring was definitely arriving. But inside there was a storm going on in Sarena's mind. There was no time to think about it, as she had to keep the brave face for the twins.

Since Sarena talked to the teachers about her concerns for the twins, things seemed to be a little better. Football was over so that eliminated that problem for Brandon. She hadn't brought Rinoa back to ballet class since everything happened. Rinoa didn't complain about it either, Sarena figured that Rinoa didn't like ballet all that much.

Pulling up to the school, Sarena gave the twins a kiss goodbye before they headed towards the cafeteria. They wanted to eat breakfast at school this morning. She smiled at the twins one more time before pulling off and headed home to her personal hell.

Joe sent her a email this morning letting her know that he would be home around eleven. It was eight now. So for the next three hours, Sarena needed to think of everything she could to break the news to him of what happened and go from there. He's already going to be thinking the opposite and Sarena didn't quite know how to diffuse that bomb. It had already been going around the locker room. Apparently for a few days, as Alicia was on the tour too and confronted Sarena about it.

That was a whole new stress for her, and she hadn't even processed what happened either. Who took the picture? Spreaded it in the locker room? Why didn't Sarena know about the picture? Why didn't she know anything? Sarena was floored about it when Alicia told her. She was definitely not prepared for this twist. She felt like she was being set up by Wade all around if Joe knew about it too. But why?

Sarena couldn't do anything to pass the time. She tried to read, work out, do some chores. She couldn't focus. Not only did she have to plead her innocence, she was going to have to fight for her marriage too. If Alicia didn't hear what she had to say, Sarena pretty much bet Joe had some time to think of what he was going to say and be the same way. This happened over three weeks ago and Sarena couldn't process the situation much less wrap her head around it. _Oh, yea that's right, it didn't happen to them_ she thought.

It was lunch before Sarena heard Joe's truck pull up in the garage. She quietly sat down on one of the stools behind the kitchen island, hands clasped together. A glass of water sat on the counter, barely drank out of as Sarena was super nervous. It felt like forever before Joe finally walked inside. Sarena should be welcoming him home now, kissing him and barely keep her hands off him. But no, it was the complete opposite. She continued to sit on the stool with bloodshot eyes and a pale complexion enveloping her overall look. Because most of the time since it all went down, Sarena had been crying and stressed out.

Sarena looked down as Joe sat his keys and the mail down on the counter. Silence filled the air and so did tension as he walked past the kitchen into the living room. He came back in, and glared at Sarena. His angry grey eyes felt like daggers in Sarena's soul. Sarena knew then that he believed what Alicia believed.

"So, when were you going to tell me?" He asked.

"Joseph."

"I don't wanna hear the sad song. Just why?"

"Joseph, its not wha..."

"WHY?" He slammed his fist down on the counter, causing Sarena to start sobbing immediately. "Is it that fucking hard for you to even tell my why you cheated on me?"

"Because it didn't happen!" She blurted out.

"What didn't happen? Sarena there are pictures. You are all over him. You can't be serious."

"Joseph, please listen to me!" She pleaded, continuously sobbing.

"Why should I? It makes sense now why we're arguing, and everything else on top of that."

"Its a lie! I swear!"

"You know what is a lie?" Joe got within inches from her face. "I sat there in front of the world and told you to your face that you're my everything, I do this for you. The kids. And THIS is how you repay me?" He took her glass of water and threw it into the wall, shattering it.

"You have embarrassed me, you have embarrassed this family! And you can't even tell me the truth." Joe shouted. Sarena just leaned against the counter and sobbed.

"I'm sorry Joseph, please let me tell you what happened."

"There's nothing to say. It's there plain and simple. I hope you're happy."

Sarena just continued to cry, slumping against the kitchen island down to the floor. At that moment, she felt like she gave up on everything. Her perfect world, her life crashed down all around her. Joe wouldn't even let her explain. And that was the worst part of it all. He wouldn't let her get in a word edgewise. Just like Alicia.

"Can you just tell me one thing?" Joe knelt down to her. "Was this about Chloe?"

Sarena snatched her head up in anger. "Don't." She said.

"Well?"

"You know damn well she has NO part in this!" Sarena shouted. "Don't you DARE use this against me! You won't even let me tell you what happened."

"I told you it was a accident Sarena and it was no one's fault!" Joe's tears began to fall. "I knew I should've got you in therapy right away!"

"STOP IT!" Sarena shouted, her tears coming again. "Stop talking about Chloe! She's DEAD."

"Okay, you wanna be that way? You wanna know what else is dead? Our marriage."

Joe put his wedding band on the table and slammed the door shut behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

_**WOW! You guys are on fire! I guess I'm doing something right lol. Thanks for the reviews, and I'm glad you guys are invested in it.**_

_**Seven and Eight are meant to be like this...just to show more or less how Sarena is. Yes, I took this from New Moon. This is why I am posting three chapters tonight. The story is about to take a turn and the worst is over for now. Enjoy and please, let me know what you think!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own no one but Sarena and other original characters. I don't know anyone mentioned in this story and write for enjoyment, not profit.**_

_**Obsessional Sabotage**_  
Chapter 7

_April..._


	8. Chapter 8

Obsessional Sabotage  
Chapter 8

_May..._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I own no one but Sarena and other original characters. I don't know anyone mentioned in this story. I write for enjoyment and not profit.**_

Obsessional Sabotage  
Chapter 9

_June_

_"Mommy! Mommy! Save me!" A distant voice called out to her._

_"Chloe? Mommy is coming!" Sarena ran towards nowhere in the dark space. "Chloe? Chloe?"_

_Screams filled the air as did Sarena's. She continuously cried out for her baby girl. Then it was silence. Dead silence. _

Sarena shot up once again and began to sob. This was her life the last two months. Wake up. Deal with the twins. Cry. Eat. Cry. Pick up twins. Cry when they go to bed. Cry all night.

Since Joe left, Sarena did enough to do for the twins when they were around and that was it. She didn't leave home barely. If she went grocery shopping, she did it very late at night when Joe had the twins. Nothing was ever said between the two of them. Just what the other needed to know about goings on with the twins before he left.

She barely slept, which was the trend since Wade had raped her. When she did, she had this same dream about Chloe. Chloe was indeed Sarena and Joe's third child. She had gotten pregnant a couple months after she retired from the ring. After it was revealed that she was pregnant, thats when then NXT General Manager angle was offered to Sarena. That way she could see oversee training and be a part of NXT too. Sarena was seven months pregnant with Chloe when the accident happened.

Sarena still remembered everything like it was yesterday. She and Joe had just taken the twins to school for the day and they were heading to breakfast. After breakfast was her seven month checkup on Chloe. Joe was going to see her for the first time, not just seeing pictures after the fact. Sarena was so excited that Joe was coming to the appointment with her. But they never made it to either place. Joe was stopped at a red light, and when the light became green he went to go. There was a car coming, but the brakes had went out on it, causing the lady to lose control of her vehicle. The car slammed into Sarena and Joe on Sarena's side, causing her to go into shock.

Sarena eventually passed out and during that time, the doctors delivered Chloe via c-section only to find out she didn't survive the accident. It was very hard on Sarena and Joe, who were devestated by the loss. The twins were upset as well and it was the first time they had to deal with a death. They didn't understand it at first, but after awhile they accepted the loss and asked about Chloe every once in awhile.

Sarena took the loss extremely hard and shut herself down for a couple months after. She refused therapy and went back to work two weeks after the funeral to not think about it. Joe took a little more time off the road and eventually went back after Sarena nagged him to move on. Sarena more or so went through the motions after the loss of Chloe.

Sarena thought about her and Joe's confrontation and how he brought Chloe up. Maybe they should have went to therapy right away. But that didn't fix what Wade did to her, and Joe didn't understand that. He didn't seek out the truth, he went by what a picture told him. And pictures spoke a thousand words. In Sarena's mind, it was a thousand lies.

Her thoughts about Chloe were distracted when she heard her mom come inside the house. She had gotten the twins up and got them dressed to go with their grandfather fishing. They were now out of school, and that means Sarena had to commit more hours to put on a brave face. Sarena continued to lay in bed while the kids got ready and her mom sent them on their way. It wasn't long before Sarena heard footsteps go up the stairs and into the guest room where she was. She didn't sleep in her and Joe's bed since he left.

"Get up." Her mom said, flicking on the light. When Sarena didn't budge, her mom come over her and clapped her hands.

"I said get up Sarena!" She sat Sarena up, which she adjusted herself to get comfortable. She still didn't move afterwards.

"Sarena I don't know what else to say other then what are you doing? Are you seriously going to sit around like this the rest of your life? Honey, I get what you going through. But you are a Holloway! You have been a victim, and God knows that I know you are going through alot. But I raised you better then this! I did not raise a daughter to mope around a house and feel sorry for herself because the odds are stacked up against her."

Sarena continued to say nothing.

"Goddamn it Sarena!" Kay shook her. "YOU are a Holloway! What do you do when you fall down?"

Sarena sniffled for a minute, taking in her mother's words and tough love. "I get back up."

"What do you do when you fall down?"

"I GET BACK UP!" Sarena shouted.

"That's right! You rise above all this and kick its ass! You've suffered, greived and been down long enough. Your children need you!"

"But..."

"Fuck him, Sarena. Fuck him!" Kay was referring to Joe. "He wouldn't even listen to you! A real man would have listened to what you had to say and you deal with it together! He can't even do that. Then he brings Chloe up to sucker punch you. He wants to hurt you just like that son of a bitch did to you!"

"But I love him mama..." She started to cry.

"But he doesn't love you!" Kay said "I'm sorry honey but he doesn't. And here you are sitting in his house, crying over him while you tug on your necklace with his ring on it. And where is he? Who the hell knows."

Sarena fingered the ring that laid against her chest. She put Joe's ring on a necklace and wore it. She then took a deep breath after calming down. That was all Sarena needed to hear from her mom. Her mom was absolutely right, and it was anyone who needed to give her that kick in the ass, it was her mom. Getting up from bed, Sarena went to take a shower and get dressed for the day. It was a new day and Sarena knew it was time to take a new direction.

_Meanwhile_

The sun peeked from the curtains, stirring Joe awake. The body next to him was active, signaling she was awake too. Sitting up, he looked over towards Eva Marie, who had been keeping him company over the last month. She was there for him when everything with Sarena went down.

"Hey good morning," She said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Morning." He grumbled, turning over.

Joe eventually got up and got a workout in, then sharing the shower with Eva before heading out to the next city for a house show later that evening. He was feeling rather conflicted, but at the same time what was he supposed to do? Sure he and Eva were having a sexual relationship but that was it. He refused for her to ride with him to the show, there was certain things he wouldn't do with her.

He missed Sarena like crazy. Divorce was on his mind, but he couldn't bring himself to do that. It hurt too much. Just like when he found out she was with Wade. Everything about his life reminded him of Sarena and it made him sick. He hated he loved her as much as he did.

Joe arrived to the arena and the plethora of fans who were waiting to see their favorite stars arrive. He waved to the fans as he got his luggage out. When he did, he felt arms around his waist and immediately knew it was Eva. Joe politely took her arms off around him.

"I told you no PDA." He said.

"But babe..."

"No babe. Rules are rules. Follow them." He shut the trunk and walked inside.

He made his way in the back and grabbed the match list before heading into the locker room. He was working in a match against John Cena tonight. After reading the finish, he put it to the side and went to go get dressed in his ring gear. Joe decided to hang out in the locker room while the show went on, talking with his cousins, the Usos.

Unfortunately Wade was on this tour too, and Joe did all he could do not to get in a fight with him. He was the biggest reason why he was going through everything. He took his Sarena from him. But as WWE Champion, he had a responsibility and he wasn't going to fuck it up anytime soon. He had to have his game face on and press on.

"I need some air, ya'll coming out?" He asked his twin cousins.

"Sure, uce."

He nodded his head in acknowledgement as he passed the divas, namely Naomi and Eva Marie. That's about all Joe would do as far as Eva Marie went. It was no one's business what was going on. He intended to keep it that way. As he continued to walk out, Eva looked in his direction.

"Girl, come on. You're sprung as hell aren't you?"

"Oh my God. Naomi. Best sex I've ever had. I just don't get it with Sarena." She said.

Naomi winced at the memories of Joe and Sarena. After their situation a couple years back, Naomi felt so bad about messing up a family. Now the tables had turned and the word on the street was Sarena had cheated on Joe with Wade. That one Naomi had a hard time believing. Eva showed her the picture, but it really didn't tell Naomi anything. You couldn't even see Sarena's face.

"I'm just surprised at how everything turned out. They were really in love." Naomi commented.

"I still think he loves her.." Eva sighed. "He won't let me hug or kiss him in public. Doing the deed, he won't even allow me to swallow."

"Okay I don't need to know that Eva." Naomi said. "I get the picture. We'll talk later...see you in the ring."

Naomi walked outside where Joe and the Usos were. She was dating Jimmy Uso, which things looked very promising. They only had been dating a few months until then. It took her awhile to get back on track after recovering from her breakup and her mess with Joe and Sarena. When she and Jimmy (who's real name is Jon) got together, she had thought that it would cause problems. But actually Sarena and Joe were happy for the two of them.

Naomi made it outside, and waited for a break in the conversation with the Samoan trio before stepping in.

"Hey babe, I was wondering if we were gonna hit Applebee's after like we talked earlier?" She spoke up.

"If that's what you want to do, I'm down for it." Jon responded.

"Okay, well Eva wanted me to hang around for a little bit before leaving is that ok?" She asked.

"You're good, baby."

"Please keep her occupied." Joe said.

"I'll do my best." Kissing Jon, she headed back inside.

As she walked back towards the locker room, she stopped by the seamstress' table to get her top that she was wearing out to the ring. Once she checked it out she was on her way. However the top she had slipped out of her hands onto the floor in addition to her lip balm that she had been carrying. Cursing, Naomi looked around to locate it. The lip balm rolled back a few feet, right by the men's locker room. Going to pick it up, Naomi shoved it in her pocket and went to leave when she heard Wade's voice.

"I'm surprised nothing has happened yet. I mean, really surprised."

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Heath Slater responded.

"That night in the club, you remember I carried Sarena out?"

"Yea man, you took her home right?"

"No. I took her back to my room. I gave her a pill and banged her."

"WHAT!? You can't be serious! Dude that is rape!"

"I know man...I...I mean I wanted her so bad. It was incredible. I couldn't help myself."

"You know everyone thinks she cheated on Reigns with you, right?"

"Yea, which is fine by me, because I need to keep this secret. I already kept my feelings under wraps this long, I can keep this secret too."

Naomi covered her mouth to keep from gasping. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Well I don't know anything. Why did you tell me?"

"Don't say anything."

"Dude, I'm pretending I didn't hear it." Heath said. "That shit is crazy."

Naomi took off before Heath made his way out of the locker room. She knew she needed to tell Joe right away. _Raped?_ She knew it was hard to believe Sarena cheated on Joe but this was even crazier. Sarena was one tough bitch. Naomi would have never thought Sarena could be in that position. From the sounds of it, she was incompacitated. No wonder Wade still had his balls. She wondered if Sarena even knew.

Naomi turned around and headed back outside. That was top priority, telling Joe what she heard. She made it back outside and interrupted him immediately.

"Reigns!" She called out.

"Yea."

"Reigns, I just heard something and I need to tell you..."

"Okay? Look Naomi, if it's about Sar..."

"Yes, but please, I just heard something in the locker room and you should..."

"No, I don't want to talk about Sarena with you." Joe huffed. "Look I don't mean to be rude, but its a sore subject."

"But please, just hear..."

"Babe, listen to him." Jon put a hand on her shoulder, which Naomi sighed in defeat.

"Fine." Naomi stomped off. She knew what she needed to do next. Heading towards the catering area, she spotted him. Naomi almost ran to him being she was on pure adrenaline now.

"Rollins." She said, catching her breath.

"Yea?" Seth was chomping on a bite of salad.

"Finish up and come with me. I'll wait." Naomi grabbed a bottle water before sitting down. Once she did, she took a big swig of it. She wished it was alcohol.

For what seemed like forever Rollins finally finished his dinner and went to toss it in the trash. Signaling for Naomi to follow him, they went to one of the empty locker rooms. Naomi closed the door behind her and locked it, wanting exclusive privacy. She was still peeved at how Joe brushed her off when it come to Sarena.

"I tried to tell Reigns, but he won't listen..." she began.

"I know, he's fucking stubborn." Rollins said.

"Look, I don't know if you know the story, but I just heard something straight from the horses' mouth." She said.

"As in?"

"Wade." Naomi confirmed. "They're saying Sarena cheated on Joe with Wade. But Rollins, its not true."

"Okay..." Rollins raised a eyebrow at her. He too figured there was more to the story. "Well what makes you think that?"

"I dropped my lip balm in the hallway by the men's locker room and I overheard Wade tell Heath that he drugged Sarena and slept with her."

It took Rollins a minute to process what Naomi said. When it registered what happened in his brain, he put his head in his hands and raked his hair back with his fingers. He seemed to go pale for a minute, trying to get a hold of himself. He still loved Sarena dearly as a friend and the fact this happened...he couldn't even grasp his psyche.

"Are...are you sure?" He said. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Yes...Rollins...Wade Barrett raped Sarena." She said.

After she told Rollins, Naomi felt better but she knew the job wasn't done. She quickly got ready for her match and rushed out as soon as she could. She left Sarena a message on Twitter, hoping that Sarena would check it and to call her. If she didn't hear from Sarena, she knew that Wednesday she needed to go see her. Naomi continued to think as the night went on. She always felt so bad for what she did to Sarena and Joe. Now it gave her a opportunity to make things right once and for all. She knew Sarena would need a friend.

Sarena was nice enough to make amends with her on a professional level after the scandal with Joe. Naomi knew she didn't even deserve that, but respected Sarena for even doing that for her. Her heart broke for Sarena, as everyone was pretty much against her. Alicia wouldn't talk about it, and AJ stayed out of it from what she heard. That was a conglomerate in itself. None of them would talk.

When Tuesday rolled around, she still had yet to hear from Sarena. Naomi checked Twitter everyday in hopes of trying to reach her. Groaning in frustration, she went to go find Rollins before he went out for his match. She found him near the Gorilla, and dragged him off to the side.

"Did you call her?" She asked.

"I left a message. I haven't heard anything. You?" He said.

"No. I'm taking a late flight and heading there in the morning. Do you care to join me?"

Rollins thought for a minute before responding. "Yes. Yes, I may be awhile after you but I agree we need to do something. Sarena needs us."

"Good. I'll see you at Sarena's tomorrow." Naomi took off.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Okay guys, I'm sorry for the lack of updates...I've messaged a couple people, but here's the thing. My wifi modem died on my laptop. I had to file a claim through insurance, and of course the company is in Pennsylvania. I had to ship my laptop there and it will be 7 to 10 days from the day they receive it until they send it back. So I can be without it for maybe 2 weeks or more. Until then updating will be scarce to none. I felt like I needed to let yall know about what has been going on. I hopped on to a business center computer at work, and hope I don't get caught...but here's a update and I don't know when the next one will be. Good news is that this story is backed up on a jump drive and this story is 95% done. I added a new chapter at the end, and not done with it by the time this happened. I'll message those back in a bit on my tablet...as its way better on there then my phone lol...thanks in advance for understanding and being patient. I will DEFINITELY make it up to you guys once I get it back and my trip to New Orleans is out of the way.  
_**  
_**Disclaimer: I own no one but Sarena, the twins, and other original characters. I don't know anyone mentioned in the story and write for enjoyment and not profit.  
**_  
Obsessional Sabotage  
Chapter 10

"Mommy, can I have a spritz of Chance?" Rinoa asked.

Sarena went to get her Chance by Chanel, her favorite perfume. Rinoa liked it too, but Sarena would only spritz her one time, as she was too young to have perfume. She frowned in realization she was low on the fragrance. It was her birthday coming up, and Joe always bought it for her. Not that she minded buying it, but it was a Joe thing. He loved the perfume on her as well.

"Just one spray pumpkin. We are low." Sarena said as she sprayed Rinoa's wrist.

Rinoa rubbed it in his wrists and smiled at Sarena, her grey eyes full of life. "Lip gloss!"

"Okay, pink?"

"Yup!"

Sarena lightly dabbed her daughter's lips in some lip gloss that was in cotton candy flavor. She refused to let Rinoa wear makeup, but just gloss and perfume made her happy.

"I'm so pretty Mommy! I can't wait to show Maw Maw!" She said.

"I think you're pretty anyway. Maw Maw thinks so too." Sarena said as she brushed Rinoa's hair.

Brandon sat on the bed with Sarena's tablet, playing Subway Surfers while Rinoa was getting ready. He was already dressed and bored. The twins were going to Joe's parents house today as Joe was coming home for a couple days. They would spend time with him and come back on Sarena's birthday.

Sarena was doing a little better since her mom gave her the pep talk a few days ago. She was making little adjustments to get her life back on track. One of the first things she did was cut her long red hair into a short bob. Sarena actually liked it. She thought she looked cute with it. Sarena also was working out again, going into the garage at night and using Joe's stuff.

As much as she didn't want to, she scheduled a therapy session a month from now. She wasn't quite ready but figured she could give herself another month before laying it on the table for a stranger. It was the same therapist she used when she battled post-partum with the twins. Sarena wondered if that had anything to do with why she shut herself down both with Chloe and Wade. But both of those were life changing experiences. She figured she could ask her therapist about it when she went to see her.

However that didn't stop Sarena from crying at night. That was the one thing that didn't stop. Sarena thought about last night, as the twins caught her crying for the first time.

_The tears came like clockwork, falling as soon as Sarena's head hit the pillow. She gripped the pillow tight and buried her face inside of it as she sobbed. She may be doing better but she was still sad and missed her husband terribly. All she needed was Joe's love and he wouldn't even talk to her about what happened. She had tried and he refused everytime. It just broke her heart over and over again._

_Sarena grabbed a kleenex to blow her nose and continued to cry. Her sniffles dwindled a little bit, but was still there. As she cried she heard the door open. Turning around, she saw Brandon standing in the doorway._

_"Mommy are you crying?" He asked._

_Sarena sniffled, confirming his answer._

_"I'm okay baby."_

_"No you're not. You're crying."_

_"You can't sleep?"_

_"No, I had a nightmare."_

_"Okay, come to bed." The guest bedroom had a queen size bed, so it would be easy to fit the twins in here with her if she needed._

_"Hold on Mommy. I'll be right back."_

_Brandon went in his room and grabbed his blanket before heading to Rinoa's room. He figured his mother needed the company. He didn't like it when he saw Mommy cry. Opening the door, he found Rinoa sprawled out in her bed._

_"RiRi..." He tapped on her shoulder, then gently shook her._

_"Riiiii Riiiii." He said, shaking her again._

_Rinoa stirred out of her sleep, starting to whimper._

_"RiRi...Mommy's crying. Do you wanna go with me?"_

_Rinoa sat up and after taking a minute to wake up, grabbed her blanket and followed her brother into the guest bedroom where their mother was. Sarena was still sniffling, dabbing her eyes as she tried to stop crying. Brandon crawled into bed, followed by Rinoa._

_"RiRi you couldn't sleep either?" Sarena asked her._

_"Brandon woke me up and said you were crying, Mommy." She said. "I want you to feel better."_

_When Rinoa hugged Sarena, she started crying again._

_"Mommy...don't cry." Brandon said, hugging her too._

_"I'm sorry baby," She said. "Mommy is sad."_

_"Is it because you miss Daddy?" Rinoa asked._

_All Sarena could do is nod._

_"I think Daddy misses you too." Brandon said. "We talk about you alot when we are together."_

_"You think so?" She asked in a whisper._

_"I think so." Brandon said. "I even told Daddy he talks about you too much. He should be home."_

_"Yea Mommy he should be home." Rinoa piped in._

_Sarena smiled at her babies, and wrapped her arms around them. "Thank you. You two know how to make Mommy feel better."_

_"You're welcome." Brandon said. "But Mommy...do you cry for Chloe too?"_

_"I do baby..." Sarena's tears fell once more. "I miss her too."_

_"Mommy, I think Chloe would've loved all of us." Rinoa said. "I dream of her too."_

_"Yea? Is it happy dreams?"_

_"Uh huh!" Rinoa sat up. "We have tea parties and do fashion shows." _

_Sarena started to sob again, it was too much for her. Just knowing that Chloe wasn't here to share these moments with the twins broke her heart all over again._

_"Mommy..." Brandon said. "It's okay Mommy." He started to sing to her. Sarena eventually calmed down, rubbing Brandon's back. She had Rinoa on the other side of her, playing with her hair. Both children fell asleep, and then Sarena fell asleep behind them._

Joe's parents showed up a little while later to pick the twins up. Sarena offered a small smile and a hello, but she just got a quick hello back. They didn't take the time to talk to her, they pretty much just get the twins and offer little else. It hurt Sarena, as they too believed what Joe did. Sighing, she gave the twins quick kisses and send them off on their way.

She began straightening up the guest room, making up the bed and spraying Febreeze in there before closing the door. She cleaned up the master bathroom, where her and Rinoa were getting ready earlier. She then went to go make up Brandon and Rinoa's beds when she heard a knock at the door.

_Who on Earth is coming at this time in the morning_? Sarena asked herself as she came downstairs. Answering the door, her eyebrows raised in shock as Naomi stood on the other side. Sarena stood there for a moment, trying to figure out why she was here.

"Hey Sarena..."

"Um, if you're coming over to tell me what a whore and a bad person I am, you can save it." Sarena went to close the door when Naomi slammed her hand on it, stopping Sarena from shutting it.

"I don't think so." Naomi said, pushing it open. "You need a listening ear, and I'm the one to do it."

Naomi invited herself inside and sat her purse down on the kitchen island. Sarena closed the door behind her and walked in the kitchen where Naomi was. She was still puzzled as to why Naomi was here. Why would she come here of all places? Then she's with Jon, Joe's cousin. This couldn't be good.

"Sarena I know what happened to you." She said. "You didn't cheat on Joe."

Sarena huffed out a sarcastic laugh. "Right. So I can tell you my story and you can laugh with Joe and Jon when you tell them."

"I don't think Wade raping you is funny, Sarena. I doubt you do either." Naomi looked at her with sad eyes.

Sarena bit her tongue and look down to the floor to keep herself from crying. How did Naomi know?

"How...how did you find out?" She whispered. Sarena balanced herself on the kitchen counter, feeling faint.

"I overheard Wade at the house show over the weekend. Sarena, have you looked up date rape drugs? He said he drugged you."

Sarena hadn't even thought about that. She was so busy trying to get over the rape and losing Joe she hadn't even thought further about why the rape even happened. She had pretty much given up on that. Grabbing her iPad, Sarena went on Ask and typed in date rape drugs. One of the first things that come up was Rohypnol. Clicking on that, Sarena began to read about the drug.

As Sarena continued to read, shock turned into sadness and turned into anger. The side effects were dead on. She thought about the night. Nausea...feeling faint...couldn't speak. This had to be the drug Wade put in her Mojito that night. Sarena started to sob after that. Naomi came over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"That's gotta be it!" She sobbed into Naomi's shoulder. "I experienced stuff like that, that night."

"Experienced what?"

Rollins come through the door and grabbed Sarena from Naomi.

"There, there." He cooed. "Shhh, it's okay Holls. I'm here. I know too."

Sarena's cries subsided, and she took the kleenex Rollins offered her. Nothing was said, and Sarena felt safe in his arms. It was one of those things for her. They had this bond even before anything happened between them. Once she was able to breathe normally, she started to speak.

"I knew in the back of my mind that I wasn't drunk." Sarena said. "I had water until right before Wade and them showed up. I drank one Mojito. That was it."

"Go on..." Rollins encouraged.

"The drug...the side effects were dead on what I experienced. I never even thought to look. Like, I don't even know how I ended up in the hotel room when I was with friends. It's too many details to take on for me. Its just been a task to get through some days."

"I'm sure...I don't think anyone knows what really happened. A majority thinks one thing while very few know what happened." Naomi said. "We are here if you need us. Would you like to tell us what happened?"

"Holls, we aren't here to judge. And we won't." Rollins added. "You need to talk to someone. Please, let us help."

Sarena took a deep breath and headed to the bedroom. She grabbed everything from the nightstand and made her way back downstairs. Once she set everything down, she told Rollins and Naomi what happened, and showed them the panties and the hotel receipt. She was a little apprehensive showing the pictures, mainly because of Rollins.

"I have pictures too..." She turned red in embarrassment.

"It's okay..." Naomi said. "I'm not here to poke fun."

Sarena then looked over at Rollins.

"Sarena I saw you naked before." He said "It's not a big deal."

"Oh my God, you have?" Naomi asked, puzzled.

"Long story." Both Sarena and Rollins said together. Naomi kept her mouth closed.

Sarena pulled put the pictures she had printed, prompting Naomi to cry. Rollins stayed silent, but Sarena knew he was getting angry. His hands balled into fists, and his breathing was a little ragged. It was starting to scare her.

"That son of a bitch!" Rollins punched the nearest wall. "I'll fucking kill him!"

"Colby..." Sarena pleaded. "It won't do anyone favors."

"And Joe didn't believe you?" He shouted.

"He doesn't know! He wouldn't even let me explain." Sarena started to cry again.

"That fucking idiot!" He punched the wall again. "And here he is, prancing around with Eva Marie like he doesn't give a shit."

"What?" Sarena asked. That was the next to last thing she needed. Another woman in the picture.

"Oh no, you didn't know..." Naomi said. "I'm sorry."

Sarena just cried some more. Of all fucking people he is messing around with Eva Marie. It was a slap in the face to her, not only did he not give her a word in edgewise, he's done made up his mind and moved on. _Why won't he just give me a divorce already_?

"Sarena, don't worry, just don't worry." Rollins said.

And the hits just kept on coming.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Well, for now, I'm back in business. The insurance company didn't fix the problem, but I think its finally working correctly. I had a coworker help me with the laptop, and right now it's working. Who knows? Anyways I apologize for the wait, and hope we don't have to play the waiting game with it. As long as its doing right, I'll update again this week and then I have to prepare for my trip to New Orleans. I won't post again until I return home, which it will be the 9th or the 10th, depending on what I got waiting for me when I get home. Thanks for being patient and being awesome readers! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own the original characters in this story. I don't know anyone mentioned in the story. I write for enjoyment and not profit.**_

Obsessional Sabotage  
Chapter 11

Joe continued to push the cart as the kids "ooh'd" and "aah'd" over the various things in the store. Today was Sarena's birthday, and he wanted to let the kids pick out her gifts. He wasn't that heartless, she was their mother after all. It was about all he would do for her though. The things he did for his kids.

"Daddy, I know what Mommy would like." Rinoa said, breaking his train of thought.

"Okay? What would that be?"

"Chance."

Joe closed his eyes to keep from groaning. Chance by Chanel was Sarena's favorite perfume and God, he loved it on her. Many times Chance by Chanel intoxicated his senses when Sarena wore it. He had always bought the stuff for her. Perfume, lotion, body wash, anything to do with it he always bought it for her. Sometimes he asked himself if he bought it for him to enjoy smelling his wife. The thought also brought him back to missing Sarena. The feeling he had been fighting for quite some time now.

"Now why you say that, pumpkin?" He asked his daughter.

"Well we are low and I like to wear it too." Rinoa smiled at her daddy, her grey eyes lighted up in joy.

Joe smirked at the answer. Of course Rinoa liked it. She liked just about anything Sarena had.

"Well lets go to the perfume section."

Joe drove the cart over by the perfumes and searched for it. When he did find it, he saw there were bottles in three sizes. The one ounce, the one point seven ounce, and the three ounces. The cheap asshole bastard in him wanted to buy the smallest, but it would be ugly. Plus Rinoa already got the assistant's attention, wanting the biggest one. Of course it's expensive. $115 expensive.

"Thank you!" Rinoa said to the lady as she sat it in the cart. She smiled at Joe once more, sealing the deal. Joe cursed himself for letting Rinoa have such a profound effect on him.

"Well son, what do you think we should get Mommy?" He asked Brandon, raising his eyebrows.

"Daddy, I've been thinking." Brandon looked up at him.

"Okay. Shoot." He encouraged his son.

"Well, you know how I get allowance from y'all, Paw Paw, and Grandpa right?"

"Yes..." Joe said.

"Well I wanna take my allowance money and buy Mommy some roses. She's been crying and I know they make her feel better. You had always bought her roses, and it made her happy."

Joe couldn't help but smile at his son. He had a very big heart. Of course he had Brandon and Rinoa's allowance money in his pocket in case they wanted to buy a toy. Sarena had instructed him to take it and if they wanted to buy something, they could. But he wondered why Sarena was crying? Plus if she let the twins see her cry, it couldn't be good. The wheels began to turn in his brain as he was learning the rather new information.

"Are you sure son?"

"Yes Daddy. I don't like it when Mommy cries."

"Yea Daddy. Mommy's crying alot." Rinoa said. "She cries because she misses you and she misses Chloe."

Joe's heart dropped at the mention of Chloe. It was something he was never truly able to get over. He couldn't lose it in front of his kids now. Taking a deep breath, Joe collected himself before he responded to Rinoa.

"We all miss Chloe, pumpkin."

"But you don't miss Mommy?" Rinoa picked up the ommitance right away.

"He misses Mommy, he told me." Brandon said, nodding his head.

"Well...I..." Joe stuttered before sighing. His kids were a mess.

"You're weird, Daddy." Rinoa said before facing away from him.

After getting the roses and paying for the items, the trio left the store and headed towards the house. While driving over there, Eva had called Joe, which he ignored the phone call. Why she wouldn't leave him alone was beyond him. They had a casual relationship and she acted like he was her boyfriend. Hell he was separated. Boyfriend and husband was not on his priority list right now. Why she couldn't get that was beyond him. A couple minutes later, she called again. Rolling his eyes, he picked up.

"What?" He answered.

"Hey baby, I'm in town." She said.

"Eva what did I tell you about calling me during off time? I'm with my children." He said matter of factly. "You could leave a text."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to hear your voice. That's all" She said sadly.

"I'm sorry I'm being rude." Joe sighed. "Look, we'll talk later." He hung up the phone.

The reached the house as Joe pulled up to the driveway. He saw that Kay was here along with what looked like to be Rollins' car and another vehicle. After unbuckling the kids, he went to grab Sarena's gifts and headed inside.

Sarena was having a nice visit with everyone who came for her birthday. Naomi and Cameron surprised her with a birthday cake, red velvet. Rollins and his girlfriend Shawna came, bringing her something as well. Shawna was the one who had did Sarena's hair, and she continued to compliment Sarena on how great the cut looked on her. Kay was frying some wings on the stove while everyone munched on chips and dip as dinner was being cooked.

"Mommy!" The twins burst through the door and found their way to her. Joe came in shortly after and so did the thick tension that filled the air.

"Hi babies!" Sarena kissed them. "Did you have fun with Daddy?"

"Uh huh!" Rinoa said.

"We got you presents! Happy birthday!" Brandon said.

"Thank you.." Sarena said, and took a deep breath when she saw Joe. Sadness overcame her as she looked towards him.

Joe handed Rinoa the gift bag so she could bring it to Sarena. When Sarena opened it, she smiled and give Rinoa a kiss, thanking her for the kind thoughts. Then Joe pulled out the roses, handing them to Brandon. Sarena wasn't sure what to think about this one. It was probably Joe's way of giving them to her from him.

"Here Mommy." Brandon said, handing the roses to her. "You've been really sad lately, so I asked Daddy if I could use my allowance money to buy you roses. He doesn't buy them for you anymore, and I know when he did they made you happy."

"Oh honey..." Sarena gave her son the biggest hug while the other girls "Awww'd" at the gesture.

"Those are a very nice arrangement of roses, you must be a big helper." Naomi commented, getting a elbow in the ribs from Cameron.

"I'll say," Rollins spoke up, looking directly at Joe.

"Well I helped..." Joe said, bouncing on his tip toes. What he didn't say was he didn't spend Brandon's money at all. He bought them himself. He wanted Brandon to use his allowance money on him. He wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do, but the roses were expensive. And besides it was Sarena's birthday. He would have felt more asshole-ish if he just bought a simple dozen.

"Thank you so much honey. Mommy loves them." Kissing her son, she went to get up. "Excuse me."

Sarena ran up to the bedroom and quickly locked it before falling to her knees and began to cry. She wondered why Joe continued to toy with her emotions like this. The perfume and roses were something he knew she liked. Sarena felt like he played on that on the twins.

The tension continued to grow after Sarena excused herself. Joe felt like if looks could kill, he would be dead over and over again. The twins didn't seem to mind, as they played in the living room. He looked up, down, and around to avoid looking at anyone. This day was pretty interesting for him. Judging from what the twins said to how Sarena was acting, something was up. That much he knew, if anything else.

"Maybe you should go check on her, Joe." Cameron suggested.

"That's a GREAT idea, Cameron." Rollins said.

"Considering that she left after you admitted helping out with the roses, I agree." Naomi said.

"You know he said he misses Mommy too." Brandon said, adding to the conversation.

"Now son.." Joe started.

"I bet he misses Mommy just as much as she misses him, right my man?" Rollins fist bumped with Brandon. "I thought so too." He then winked at Brandon.

"I won't upset my daughter any more, but if you know what's good for you, you will go up them steps..." Kay began.

"Alright." Joe took off upstairs and headed towards the bedroom. Finding it was locked, Joe pressed his ear to the door and heard Sarena's soft crying on the other side. He went to knock gently.

_Knock, knock._ "Swee...Sarena? Can I come in?" He asked, cursing himself for calling her 'sweetheart'.

After a few moments, Sarena finally opened the door for him, letting him in. She sat down on their King sized bed, dabbing at her eyes once more. He saw she had a outfit laid out on the bed, he figured she was going out later. The room looked to be untouched otherwise. It felt empty. It added to his growing concern that something wasn't right.

"Why?" She asked him. "Why would you use the kids to toy with me like this?"

Joe was taken aback by her question. He didn't mean anything ugly by the gifts. That part he was sure of.

"I asked the kids what they wanted to get you. Rinoa said you were low on perfume and she picked it out. Brandon told me he wanted to buy you roses." He said, holding his hands up. "I swear."

"The roses." Sarena said. "Yea, a very nice arrangement and I know his $35 didn't cover that."

Joe sighed in defeat. "I know. That's why I paid for them. I still have his money to the side. I, I just felt like you would like something nice, that is all."

Sarena snapped her head up, fire in her eyes. "Oh, so THIS is about your fucking pride?" She went to get up.

"Leave it to you to pull something like this. You haven't even started to file a divorce, yet we haven't filed for separation yet. You're with EVA of all fucking people but you're over here buying me fucking roses to send me a message. WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Sarena, please." He pleaded. "I could've just not bought it at all."

"Right. You shouldn't have. You must feel fucking guilty or something for this show." Sarena turned her back on him.

"I was just trying to be nice." He said.

"NICE!? Oh wow since you're getting pussy from a fake redhead everything is a okay right? Well it's not. I'm going through hell every fucking day and here you are thinking the world is great again because you moved on. I'm so glad you did, because I haven't moved on from that fucking club!"

"Sarena, its not up for discussion!" He bellowed.

"It's not up for discussion because you chose to believe what YOU WERE SHOWN and not ask questions otherwise. You have NO idea what's going on Anoa'i. NO IDEA."

Sarena went to shove him when he grabbed her by the wrist. She went to step back, her eyes in a rage.

"Sarena, now is not the time..." He said. "I know you're upset..."

"Oh boy that ain't even the word!" She yelled.

"Sarena, calm down." Joe put his hands up. "You're overreacting."

"And you don't? Understatement of the year. Do they have Slammy's for that Mr. Superstar of the Year? Cuz you're the prime fucking candidate!" Smart ass Sarena emerged from the bowels of hell. She was referring to his win from a few months ago. Right before his title win.

Joe couldn't help but to smirk at her, as Smart Ass Sarena was a weakness for him too. But it just made Sarena angry. She went to go slap him when Joe grabbed her wrists again. This time he sealed her yelling with his lips. Joe didn't know what overcome him but it felt right.

Whatever it was, Sarena stopped fighting and gave in to his kiss, grabbing him by his shirt to pull him closer to her. She then let her arms wrap around his neck while his hands gripped at her hips, pulling her to him. Joe plunged his tongue into her mouth, making Sarena moan in response. As their tongues wrestled against one another, the made their way to the bed, where Sarena straddled his hips and began to rock her hips against him.

If a message could be sent through these kisses, Sarena made sure she put all of herself into each kiss she gave Joe. She wanted him and she needed him. Sarena then kissed both cheeks and along his neck, pressing her body against his. When she softly kissed him again, he stopped her.

"Sarena...what are we doing?" He asked breathlessly.

"What husbands and wives do..." She said, kissing him once more.

"Sarena...we can't do this..."

"But you started!" She said.

"I know, and I'm sorry. We shouldn't have."

"This is not over Anoa'i." Sarena got up. "I think you need to leave."

So much for a good birthday anyway.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thanks for the amazing reviews yet again...be patient, things will come to prominence in due time. Sooner then you think. If I get time next week, I'll post the next chapter. In this chapter, I have it where Sarena is thinking about everything before bed, whereas Joe is in present day the whole time...I hope that makes sense...I tried to make it look like it.**_

**_Song used in this chapter is "Love" by Keyshia Cole._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters in this story. I don't know anyone mentioned in this story. I write for enjoyment and not profit._**

Obsessional Sabotage  
Chapter 12

_One week later_

Sarena had just put the twins to bed, as it had been a long day. They both had a dentist appointment today and that was very trying. As the dentist was in Orlando, the twins whined all the way there. Then when they got there they proved to be difficult and the dentist ended up having to give them laughing gas to go through their checkup. The twins ended up falling asleep on the way back and with their teeth hurting they didn't want to eat much. Sarena knew they were going to start to lose their baby teeth soon, which was why they were experiencing pain.

Once Sarena got the twins to bed, she made sure she locked the doors and had the lights out before she crawled into bed and began to cry. After all this time it still hurt that Joe wasn't home yet. Naomi and Rollins had been a huge help, supporting her and being her friends when no one else wasn't. It still didn't take the pain away that she felt with Joe's absence. Cameron didn't know about the rape, and Sarena was pretty sure Rollins told his girlfriend, Shawna. If he did, she didn't make it known. Sarena knew that she was on borrowed time as far as Joe was concerned, though. She needed to tell him before someone, whether it be him or her filed divorce papers. She wasn't going to file it, she was innocent. That and she couldn't do it if she tried.

_I used to think that I wasn't fine enough_  
_And I used to think that I wasn't wild enough_  
_But I won't waste my time tryin' to figure out_  
_Why you playing games, what's this all about_  
_And I can't believe,_  
_Your hurting me_  
_I met your girl, what a difference_  
_What you see in her_  
_You ain't seen in me_  
_But i guess it was all just make-believe_

Her and Joe's kiss weighed heavy on Sarena's mind. It was fact that he still loved her and there was something still there. Nothing more was said about it, as she made him leave after and she hadn't seen him since. The kiss brought back some memories for Sarena, all the way back to the van tryst. Even though when her and Joe first started dating, things were so new for her and he was patient with her, and he definitely brought out her wild side.

Of course she felt insecure at times, especially when she became pregnant with the twins. And after Chloe. Joe always reassured her that she was his number one, and that she was beautiful and "his Sarena". It was still blowing her mind that he was acting like this towards her. By now he would have caved in and they could finally deal with this rape together. But he hasn't and Sarena was still dealing with it alone. If she could only tell him.

But it made for a interesting week at the gym. Since Naomi came around, she had been good about checking on Sarena and inviting her to dinner and be her workout buddy at the gym. An upside to it was that Sarena could have fun working out instead of being tempted to destroy Joe's equipment that was still in the garage. She had just joined with Naomi a couple days after her birthday, as part of her new start. And of course early the next morning the workout turned sour fast; Eva Marie happened to be there and it caused a stir when she confronted Sarena about Joe.

_"Well, if it isn't the FORMER Mrs. Anoa'i" Eva Marie walked up to the weights, where Sarena and Naomi had just finished a set._

_"There's no former to it, Eva." Sarena said, grabbing a set of weights, beginning to lift._

_"Well that's not what he said last night." She smirked. "You sure messed that deal up."_

_Sarena dropped her weights down and walked over to Eva, jacking her up against the wall. "You listen to me. Whatever hold you have on him, it won't last long. Because he is still my husband and trust me when I say he still can't keep his hands off me. And besides, why buy the cow when you can milk it for free?" Sarena held her hand up, showing off her wedding ring. "There is a reason why this ring is on my hand and not yours. Think about it."_

_Sarena shoved her against the wall before walking off and being asked to leave._

Of course Sarena could talk shit with the best of them, but they didn't know how much it killed her to go through this. But what she said was true. Joe still hadn't mentioned divorce, and obviously he wasn't looking to replace Sarena even though he was bedding Eva. Sarena was still trying to figure that one out. Eva had a reputation before coming to WWE, and was going around the locker room faster then the daily ring rat. Joe was never for those types of women, and after the confrontation, Sarena figured Joe mainly did it to piss her off and maybe get her to do the divorce.

_Oh, Love_  
_Never knew what I was missing_  
_But I knew once we start kissin'_  
_I found... I found you..._  
_Love_  
_Never knew what I was missin'_  
_But I knew once we start kissin'_  
_I found... I found you..._

Sarena was hurting so much that when they did have that kiss, it unlocked that burning passion she always had for Joe. It almost made her forget how she felt about him, being she was emotionally distraught. She knew it was the same for him too. Sarena indeed missed him and he couldn't deny it was the same for him too. Missing everything about him, his touch, his kiss, everything.

After she made him leave the house that night, the party eventually continued and she went out with Shawna, Naomi and Cameron. It just wasn't the same though. Sarena refused to drink anything, even water. That part was thanks to Wade and the rape. Joe had put her in a sour mood, and it was hard to kill when she knew that he was with Eva. He probably just went back to the apartment and they had their own party. Knowing him, he pushed the thought of her out of the way and focused solely on Eva.

_Now you're gone, what am I gonna do_  
_So empty_  
_My heart, my soul can't go on_  
_Go on without you..._  
_My rainy days fade away when you,_  
_Come around please tell me baby_  
_Why you go so far away_  
_Why you go..._

God, he missed her.

Joe had fought with his feelings in the past week thinking about his encounter with Sarena. They began arguing and it ended in a heated kiss. Sarena had displayed aggression and control, something that was uncharacteristic of her. Joe was usually dominant in that case. It was a new side to Sarena and Joe had to admit he kind of liked it. He also needed to admit to himself he still loved her. Who the hell was he kidding? He still loves Sarena.

_But you're with Eva._

Eva didn't mean anything to him. Joe knew he was wrong for putting Eva Marie though this. He loved Sarena, and Eva moreso served as just a fix for him. They weren't even a couple. Eva thought so for some strange reason, even though Joe told her from the get go that this wasn't turning into anything. It irritated him that Eva would act brand new on him all the time. He was getting sick of it. Thus, why he was always short with her. He was never this way with women. Even though Eva was thirsty and pretty much was in his pants as soon as word was out he left Sarena, it didn't give him the right to treat her like shit. He was raised better then that. Joe could have never gotten away with treating Sarena like that. His balls would have been floating in the Gulf of Mexico somewhere and he wouldn't dare think what she would do to other parts of his body.

Joe continued to think about Sarena as he lifted weights. He hadn't been right since he saw the picture. He would've never thought Sarena would do that to him. Joe thought of many ways he could have changed it all. If he could bring Chloe back, he would in a heartbeat. If that meant giving up his own life, he would do it in a second. He remembered Sarena shutting herself down and some days he wondered if Sarena would survive the heartbreak.

But Sarena did pick up and moved on. They moved on together. However down the line Sarena moved on with someone else. It killed him knowing he wasn't good enough for his wife. Over and over again he tried to figure out why she would leave him. He had never loved anyone as much as he loved Sarena. Of course they were arguing, but it was over stuff married people argue about. Money was the main reason. She had wanted to do a renovation and he didn't see the need. He figured just buy a new house and sell that one. That _surely_ couldn't be the reason she strayed from him.

_Love..._  
_Never knew what I was missing_  
_But I knew once we start kissin'_  
_I found... I found you..._  
_Love_  
_Never knew what I was missin'_  
_But I knew once we start kissin'_  
_I found... I found you..._

_Who would have known._  
_I'd find you._

Joe stared straight ahead at the white wall as he pushed the barbell and weights up in the air, and then proceeded to do his set of squats. He had a intensity in his eyes, and it showed in his workout. Rollins continued to stare at his friend, knowing Sarena was on his mind.

And she was. Joe didn't know what prompted him to kiss her, but he couldn't help himself. Especially when she started being a smart ass to him. A part of him was angry he even did it, but the other part was glad he did. He knew he still loved Sarena so much after all this time. Joe didn't want a divorce, but it would be the right thing to do. He figured by now she would do it.

The word on the street was that she was single. He heard she was moping around at home, according to Naomi. That puzzled him too. After all that mess a couple years ago, why is she now buddy, buddy with Sarena? He knew something wasn't right with that equation. In addition to moping around, he was concerned ever since the twins told him that "Mommy's crying".

Joe then began to piece that together. It made sense as to why Naomi, Cameron and Rollins suggested he check on her when she ran to their bedroom crying. Something is going on, and they're trying to tell him. What it was, he didn't know. It was funny though, how he and Naomi had that scandal and then Sarena had that fling with Rollins. It was crazy how life worked out. Shaking his head, he threw the barbells down when he was done and spotted Rollins as he went to do his sets.

_Now you're gone, what am I gonna do_  
_So empty_  
_My heart, my soul can't go on_  
_Go on baby without you..._  
_Rainy days fade away_  
_When you come around_  
_Say your here to stay_  
_With me boy_  
_I don't want you to leave me_  
_I need you..._

Sarena continued to think about Joe as she laid in bed. She was still brokenhearted on how he wouldn't listen to her. He believed a picture over his wife. That was the killer part. Sarena didn't even know how she was going to tell him. She's written letters over and over again. Letters he would probably never see. Sarena addressed them to him, she figured she could do some therapy on her own while gearing herself to go to the appointment in due time.

A piece of Sarena was definitely missing without Joe by her side. Over the years he was definitely her best friend. Someone she could confide in and bare her soul to. If she was sad, Joe did his best to put a smile on her face. Now he was pretty much cold to her most days. Things were awkward and weird. There was a dead silence in the air when they were around if not thick tension.

Things had changed drastically since he won the WWE title too, and that could very well had something to do with his change. He had been more stressed out because of the added repsonsibility he had with the title. Sarena believed that was one of the many reasons they were arguing alot. They weren't ready for the change. With Sarena's retirement, they had about a year to prepare. Whereas they didn't really prepare themselves for Joe's title win. After the win it was go, go and go with the Road to WrestleMania and the European tour.

Telling Joe about the rape was a daily, hourly thought in Sarena's mind. If there was a time she needed Joe, it would be now. If Joe wouldn't let her explain herself, it was going to have to be forced. There was no right time to tell him, she was just going to have to put it out there for him.

_Love..._  
_Never knew what I was missing_  
_But I knew once we start kissin'_  
_I found... I found you..._  
_Love_  
_Never knew what I was missin'_  
_But I knew once we start kissin'_  
_I found... I found you..._

Sarena sighed as her tears eased off. Joe was the love of her life, and that would never change. What she wouldn't give to have him beside her right at this moment. As her thoughts continued to be about Joe, Sarena eventually fell asleep.

The next morning Naomi had invited her to go out to brunch. The twins were up and at it already, and Sarena was more the happy to go. They were going to see a movie with Maw Maw at noon, so that worked perfectly. After calling Joe's mom to make arrangements, she was able to meet her and head out to meet Naomi.

"Sarena, you're going to have to tell Joe what happened. You two can't keep going through this." Naomi said, as she took a bite of french toast.

"I know...its just...I don't know. There's not a right time, and I'm just scared, that's all I think. But I need to do it. Soon." Sarena sighed as she played with the maple sausage on her plate.

"So that fight ya'll had, ya'll really did kiss?" She asked.

"Yea, and it was mad real. That love we have, the passion, all of it...its still there. I think his ego is bruised more then anything, that's why he's acting like this." Sarena said.

"He still loves you. There's no denying that. He bitches to Jon all the time about Eva, and how he misses and loves you. I know he's gotta be telling Rollins the same thing." Naomi chuckled.

Sarena huffed. "Oh yea, he has a weird way of showing it when he's dealing with his ego too girl."

"Ya'll should talk."

"He doesn't want to. I just love him and miss him so much, Naomi. You have no idea."

_Meanwhile_

"Dude, snap out of it!" Rollins snatched the towel from Joe and smacked him with it.

"What the fuck man!?" Joe sat up, wild eyed and surprised Rollins would do that.

"You're thinking about Holls. We get it. You still love her. You've been looking crazy over the last week. And don't tell me that you haven't thought of her." Rollins pointed his finger at him.

"I just...fuck man. I love her so much, but..."

"But nothing." Rollins interrupted. "You love her, she obviously still loves you. You two need to sit down, have a long talk and work things out. Man I'm sure she's open to it." Rollins shrugged.

"Am I missing something?" Joe stood up and walked towards the showers. "I keep getting this feeling that you guys are trying to tell me something?"

"Maybe we are, maybe we're not. But one thing is this, you two still love each other. Now, do you have plans?"

"No, I was gonna chill with Eva." Joe said. "Not that I want to."

"Good, you got plans with me buddy." Rollins slapped him on the back. "Meet ya out front."

Rollins got to his locker and immediately grabbed his cell phone. He made sure at Sarena's party he got Naomi's phone number. He was just waiting for a opportunity like this since they fought at the house last weekend. Now was the time. And if Sarena was going to be stubborn about it, it was time for tough love. It ends now.

_If you're not with Holls, head over to her house. I got Joe and we're settling this bullshit. Now._


	13. Chapter 13

**_Thanks again for the reviews._**

**_Disclaimer, I own only the original characters in this story. I don't know anyone mentioned in the story. I write for enjoyment and not profit._**

Obsessional Sabotage  
Chapter 13

Sarena and Naomi barrelled into the kitchen, with Naomi trying to calm Sarena down. After breakfast, they had decided to go to a yoga class at the gym. When they had left, Wade Barrett ran into them.

_"Sarena! How are you my dear?" Wade smiled at both her and Naomi. Sarena wouldn't say anything, it was hard enough to contain her emotions. Palms sweaty and her entire body shaking, Sarena was absolutely fearful of what could happen. She was also growing angrier by the second._

_"She's fine, thank you very much." Naomi said, sensing Sarena's anger._

_"Oh so we don't speak now? My my pretty girl, that seems to be...quite the trend." He winked at her. He was asking for it._

_"Fuck you!" Sarena spat at him. She lunged towards him, with Naomi right on her to pull her back. "Go to hell!" _

_"Sarena its not worth it..." Naomi pushed her gently against a nearby vehicle, then looking towards Wade. "You can go...you cause nothing but trouble Barrett."_

"Sarena, it's okay, I don't think he's gonna come here. If he knows what's good for him." Naomi said.

"I want to kill him! KILL HIM!" Sarena threw a glass into the wall, letting it shatter everywhere.

"I know you do, but like you told Rollins, that will not help anyone." Naomi rubbed her back. "Look, chill out. Obviously he's not stalking you. Seriously, I think if he really had it out, he would have been coming here and scoping you out at the gym, somewhere. It may have been a one time thing for him, but it still doesn't make any of this right."

"Nothing has been right.." Sarena's tears started to pour out.

After a few minutes Sarena calmed down and thanked Naomi for everything. While Naomi continued to talk with her, Sarena cleaned up the glass following with taking out some hamburger patties to thaw out for the twins for dinner along with a couple other things. She then grabbed a couple apples and cut them, squeezing lemon juice on them to prevent browning before putting them in the fridge. That would be their snack for later. They had been going to Vacation Bible School, which Sarena's mom was a part of. They were there all day and Kay would bring them home just before dinner. Sarena noticed Naomi was checking her phone often and would quickly text. Sarena thought it was just Jon texting her.

Sarena heard a truck pull up a little while later, she immediately knew it was Joe's truck. Sarena figured that Joe missed the memo about Vacation Bible School, and thought he was coming to pick up the twins. However she knew something was up when Rollins showed up behind him. She looked over at Naomi, who became quiet suddenly as she looked towards Rollins. Looking at Joe, she figured Rollins and Naomi set this up.

"Well okay, you got my memo..." Sarena said, trying to start conversation.

"I did, thanks." He said.

"So, I came up with this." Rollins spoke up, pushing his hands out. "Both of us..." pointing to Naomi, "Are pretty much tired of hearing the two of you bitch about how you love and miss each other. This is a intervention."

Sarena swallowed in fear, while Joe looked down on the tile floor. He must have just figured out that he was set up as well.

"This has been going on for too long. Sarena, you can't keep Joe in the dark too much longer." Naomi spoke up.

"In the dark?" Joe asked.

"Yea man. You're right. There's something you need to know, and Sarena needs to tell you." Rollins said.

Sarena tried to ease her breathing, but it wasn't working. Her palms grew sweaty and a million things seemed to rush in her mind about what to do. She wanted to tell him, but at the right time. This was definitely not the right time. Fear was in her eyes as she looked at the each of them. Fear and doubt flooded her conscience.

"I don't know Rollins...he wouldn't listen." Sarena said softly.

"Well I brought him here and made him promise to listen to you." Rollins said.

"The floor is yours, Sarena." Joe added.

Silence filled the room for a good moment, while Sarena continued to ponder what to do. All her feelings were flooding back to her in a instant, and she wasn't prepared. Sarena covered her mouth in what seemed to be nervous gesture, trying her best not to panic.

"I can't do this..." Sarena said. "I can't do this...I can't do this...not now. I can't do this..."

Rollins walked over to Sarena and shook her. "Snap out of it! Do you want to save your goddamned marriage or not? Your choice Holls!" He yelled. "I'm not trying to be ugly, but you know I'm fucking right. Naomi knows I'm right. Your mother would say the same thing. You need to tell him. Ain't no time like the present baby girl. Get with it."

Sarena nodded as she started crying. Going up to the master bedroom, she grabbed everything pertaining to the rape. Giving herself a few minutes, Sarena gathered herself as she sat on the bed, wondering if the next few minutes would change the course of everything. Taking a deep breath, she got up and went downstairs to the kitchen where everyone was waiting on her. She invited Joe to sit next to her at the kitchen island, while Rollins and Naomi sat across from them. Taking a deep breath, she knew Rollins was right. It was now or never. And she wanted to save her marriage.

"Can I ask if I can take your hand?" She asked Joe. "Please?"

Joe reluctantly offered his hand to her and she clasped it with both hands, placing it in her lap. He took a sharp breath, anticipating what was coming next. His grey eyes stared into her hazel ones, that were tearing up once more. Sarena took another deep breath before speaking.

"The picture you saw was only one piece of the puzzle." Sarena started. "But its not what you think. I'll start at NXT."

She took another shaky breath. "Wade was being sly about coming onto me during the NXT tapings. Like a hug lasted a second too long, or his hand "accidentally" slid across my breast. I tried to tell you but your phone was always ringing. The whole situation there rubbed me the wrong way and I was scared to opt out because I didn't want either of us to be buried."

Joe continued to look at her.

"The kiss was unprofessional. It didn't sit well with me at all. I hoped that I didn't have nothing more to do with him after that. But, as you know, he was at the club where I was with Alicia, Brie and AJ. That's where everything changes."

Tears were threatening to spill once again and she looked to Rollins for support. "Go on, Holls. You can do this."

"I had water most of the night and only drank one Mojito that I was slowly working on as the girls and I danced. Wade showed up with Cena and Slater and we told them to go away pretty much. AJ and I went to dance and when we came back, we had sips of our drink and went back. Well I started to become disoriented and felt nauseated. I couldn't even speak. Anyways I ended up in the bathroom trying to throw up and that's all I remember."

Sarena bit her lips and a sob escaped her lips for a moment. She took another deep breath and released one of her hands from his to get the pictures of the hotel room. "I woke up in this room. I had no idea where I was, and I woke up naked. And I woke up to this..."

She put the other pictures in front of him which showed the various marks and bruises on her body. Joe's breath caught in his throat as he was piecing together what had happened. His grip on Sarena's hand got tighter.

"Joseph..." Sarena said. "I didn't cheat on you at all. Are you getting what I'm trying to say?"

Joe was beginning to tremble in realization of what happened to Sarena. He looked at her, and couldn't say anything. His lips were moving but no sound was coming out.

"Its okay..." Sarena whispered. "He's not very smart. I was able to get a receipt from that night, that's how I know what happened."

After that Sarena lost it. Sobbing for a moment, she clasped his hands with hers again. Leaning her forehead against his, she then spoke again.

"I didn't cheat...Joseph...I...I... I was raped."

Joe looked like he had seen a ghost as he processed Sarena's confession. His face grew white, and sweat began to glisten on his face. It seemed like forever was in the air as silence filled it before Joe grabbed Sarena and pulled her tightly to him, both of them falling to the floor together as they sobbed. Sarena buried her head into his shoulder, gripping his hair with her hands. Joe nuzzled into Sarena's short red hair as he let out all his emotions over the past couple of months. Rollins and Naomi stepped out on the back porch to give the couple some time to greive together.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." Joe kept saying over and over again. "I'm so sorry sweetheart...God..." He continued to sob with Sarena.

It was a little while later before they calmed down, with the two of them wiping each other's tears. Once Joe and Sarena gathered themselves, they sat back down at the kitchen island, where Sarena gave him her hospital papers and showed him the ripped panties. By that time, Naomi and Rollins came back in as she finished up.

"So, how did you two find out?" He said with a rasp.

"I overheard Wade telling someone about it." Naomi said. "It was that same day I tried to tell you...but you brushed me off."

Joe put a hand over his face as he began to cry again. Sarena put a comforting hand on his bicep, trying to ease him.

"Baby, its okay..." Sarena said.

"It's not okay Sarena!" He exclaimed. "You were raped! I didn't take the time to listen to you or anyone else, and I sat here thinking otherwise, sleeping with Eva Marie and you're telling me its okay? I basically cheated on you over a goddamn LIE. ITS NOT OKAY."

"Dude, I know you're upset...its alot to take in." Rollins said. "Naomi told me when you wouldn't listen to her. I came here as soon as I could."

"This is so fucked up!" Joe got up and punched the nearest wall. As much as the walls got punched in recent weeks, they were pretty strong. "Absolutely fucked up!"

"Joe...please..." Sarena said. At this point she was all cried out, which was surprising to her.

Joe grabbed Sarena and pulled her into a hug once more. Kissing her on top of her head, he began to cry yet again. "My sweetheart...baby..."

Naomi took a deep breath, not wanting to cry again. "Okay this has been quite a morning...I think I want to give you two some privacy."

"Thank you, girl." Sarena gave her a hug. "Thank you for everything. You didn't have to."

"I wanted to Sarena. It was only right." She looked at Joe, then back at Sarena. "I'll call you tomorrow?"

"That's fine." Sarena said.

"I'll call your mom and I'll hang out with the kids tonight. I'll invite Ambrose over too." Rollins offered.

"Are you sure?" Sarena said. "Here, let me pack some of their things."

Sarena packed up some clothes and toys for Rollins to take before sending him on his way. She packed up the snacks and sent the hamburger patties with him as well. Deep down, Sarena knew it was best that the kids didn't see their father in this state. He was very much beside himself and they would need this time to go through this together. Sarena couldn't thank the two enough for their help. She knew Rollins meant well with this intervention and now Joe finally knew about what happened to her.

When the house was finally empty, Sarena and Joe spent the rest of the day talking over everything, crying, and getting everything out before they could think about taking the next step. Sarena shared her letters that she wrote as well, prompting another breakdown for the couple. Joe called Stephanie and let her know he wanted a few days to be with Sarena and would let her know everything once they got with a lawyer and sorted this personal issue out.

Sarena cooked dinner for the two of them and after they ate together, she decided on a bath. The dishes could wait until tomorrow. After the day they had, a bath sounded heavenly and a good night's sleep to let everything settle down. Tomorrow, they would talk about what to do now that the truth was out.

"I'm going to take a bath, do you want to join me?" Sarena asked.

"Is that a good idea?" He asked. "I know you've been through..."

"I just want a bath with my husband and go to sleep. Is that too much to ask?" Sarena asked him.

"No, I see your point."

The two went upstairs and Sarena got the bath started while Joe unpacked his luggage, sorting out his laundry for washing. Sarena laid out her attire for the night and then climbed into the huge garden tub. Her body was tense from the emotional day they had. She was sure Joe could use the hot bath as well. He climbed in behind her followed with pulling her to him as the bubbles gathered up around them.

Sarena let out a soft moan of approval as she leaned back against Joe's hard chest. He kissed the side of her head softly while he rubbed her arms. Joe then wrapped his arms around her, letting the silence take over the bathroom. Nothing needed to be said, he was home and so was she.

"I don't deserve you..." He whispered, squeezing her gently.

"Babe, it was all coincidence. Don't blame yourself, least you did find out, right? Better late then never." Sarena turned around. "It's been very hard, but people have gotten me through it, even the twins."

"They told me you had been crying and that's when I noticed something wasn't right." Joe responded. "Like you just don't cry."

"I don't, I'm sick of crying to be honest" Sarena chuckled. "I just want to live, laugh and love again. I can get through this. I can go through anything with you."

Joe kissed her before speaking. "And you will."

The two enjoyed the rest of their bath in silence, washing each other before getting out and getting dressed for bed. Since the rape, Sarena had donned a t-shirt and panties to bed, and that part wasn't changing right away. Joe didn't even protest it, instead giving her a soft smile as she crawled into bed.

"Hounds of Justice." He said, acknowledging the cancer shirt they had out a couple of years ago.

"Yea, good times." She giggled, snuggling up to him.

It would be the first night Sarena slept soundly through the night.


	14. Chapter 14

_**So I lied, that last time was gonna be the last update. Well this IS the last update for about two weeks. Thank you so much to reviews, follows and favorites. I'm elated that you guys stuck by me through those tough chapters. And yes, now begins the healing process. The worst is over.**_

_**One correction I failed to make. In the club scene, I had written that Nattie joined them at the club as well. I totally forgot to put her back in when it was mentioned again. I don't think anyone but me caught it, but I wanted to say that it was a error, but I guess at this point we can come up with a theory as to why she wasn't there. Even though, she's not mentioned again, I regret the error and you don't have to worry about anything else in pertaining to the club lol**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own the original characters in this story. I do not know anyone mentioned in this story. I write for enjoyment and not profit.**_

Obsessional Sabotage  
Chapter 14

_Two Months Later_

Joe held Sarena's hand gently as they waited in the school parking lot for the twins. They had just started school the week prior, Kindergarten. One of the first things they talked about after Joe returned home was the decision to put the twins in private school. The process of getting the twins registered and ready for this step in their lives really helped take Sarena's mind off the rape and helped her and Joe get back on track as husband and wife. Brandon and Rinoa were open to trying private school, and Brandon wanted to go back to football in the fall. Rinoa grew out of ballet and didn't want to take anything at this time. Her passion at the moment was coloring.

Therapy got off to a great start with the couple as well. Joe decided to attend therapy with her, as they were able to talk about Chloe too. Joe knew the therapist did well with Sarena's post partum, and things were getting alot better now that they were open about both Chloe and the rape.

Joe made the hard decision to miss SummerSlam; he had vacated the WWE Title a couple weeks after finding out about the rape. They kept WWE in the dark until they were ready to file a police report and make it public. Sarena wanted to go through some therapy first before taking steps, even though they did stay in touch with their lawyer and kept him on tabs.

"The bell just rung." Sarena said, smiling at her husband.

Sure enough, Brandon and Rinoa ran out the door and the two of them searched for Joe's truck. When they found it, they both raced each other towards the truck. Sarena and Joe jumped out and kissed the twins as they made it to them.

"Rinoa you're a rotten egg!" Brandon said.

"I am NOT!" Rinoa argued. "I'm a Samoan princess!"

"That you are!" Joe gave his daughter a few kisses as he loaded her into the back on the extended cab, buckling her in.

Sarena buckled Brandon in and put his bookbag next to Rinoa's, both of them WWE themed. The kids chose their bookbags, as they felt confident about the school themselves. They felt comfortable from the moment they went to open house. The teachers didn't treat them differently and neither did the kids because of who their parents were. The twinswere proud of their parents; they didn't want to be ashamed of them. The twins didn't fully understand how popular their mom and dad was, but they understood that they were famous.

Sarena gave the kids Bug Juices as they took off for the frozen yogurt shop. That would be their snack this afternoon. Then, they were heading to Chloe's grave. It would've been her birthday today.

Until then, the kids hadn't been to the gravesite. They attended the funeral, but after that, a family friend offered to look after them while the gravesite service went on. Sarena went ever so often, mainly to place flowers on the grave. It was still hard for Joe to go, but they all decided to go as a family today per the therapist's suggestion.

The yogurt shop turned out to be fun, the twins enjoyed putting their toppings on the yogurt and having a blast eating it. Brandon ate all of his while Rinoa couldn't finish hers. Joe ended up finishing it for her. Sarena cleaned up both twins before heading out.

"Okay kids, we're going somewhere and I want you to be prepared." Joe said. "We're going to Chloe's grave today. It would have been her birthday today."

"Okay" The twins said in unison.

"Mommy, how old would she have been?" Rinoa asked.

"It would've been her first birthday today honey." Sarena said softly.

Sarena wasn't looking forward to it. She started crying this morning as she thought about the accident and the days after. She definitely thought this was the hardest period in her life. She could move on from the rape, but losing a child was something she knew she would probably never get over. She'll always wonder how Chloe would have turned out, what would become of her if she survived the accident.

"Mom and Dad went by earlier, so you'll see some stuff out there already." Joe said.

"Okay...I think my parents are going tomorrow. Dad had to do bloodwork today." Sarena responded.

As they drove up to the cemetary, Brandon and Rinoa were looking around at the strange environment. Sarena did her best to keep from crying now. She wanted to be strong for the twins. Joe's reassuring hand squeezed her arm as the two looked at each other.

"Mommy, is Chloe where the balloons are?" Brandon asked.

"It is, son." Joe said, speaking for Sarena. "Do you want to carry something?"

"Yea!" Brandon unbuckled himself and was standing up in the truck.

Joe chuckled at his son before giving Sarena a kiss on the cheek. He took the kids out and let them carry the candles and flowers. Sarena buried her head in her lap and proceeded to cry a little bit before coming out of the truck. This was going to be harder then she thought. Gathering herself, Sarena made her way out of the truck and to Chloe's grave.

_Chloe Alisi Marie Anoa'i_  
_Rest in Love_

Sarena fingered the flat tombstone as Rinoa placed the tealight candles around it. Joe's parents left balloons tied to a statue of an angel. Sarena had commented to Joe how pretty it was. She then sat indian style in front of it while Brandon helped Joe place another statue beside Chloe's grave, a fairy. Rinoa grabbed the flowers from Joe and placed them in the vase before sitting it next to the fairy. Inspecting her handiwork, Rinoa smiled before plopping down onto Sarena's lap while Joe lit the tealight candles with a lighter.

Sarena bit her lip to keep from crying as Joe placed his hands on her shoulders, sitting behind her. He then wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his head on her shoulder, softly crying into it. Sarena placed her hand on the back of his head and caressed him as he did so. The twins didn't seem to notice it, as they chatted with one another.

"Brandon, do you think Chloe would like the 49ers?" Rinoa asked. That was Joe's favorite team, as was the twins'. Sarena liked the Dolphins.

"Hm, I don't know." Brandon shrugged. "I wouldn't care unless she liked the Patriots."

"Ugh BOOOOO Patriots!" Rinoa put her thumbs down, making Sarena giggle through her own silent tears.

She heard Joe stifle a laughter as well. The kids were doing really well, and Sarena knew that they would be able to make the sad couple laugh. They continued to talk about football among themselves, with Sarena listening to them. It was helping make the visit better.

"Mommy, we really do have fashion shows and tea parties in my dreams." Rinoa said. Sarena smiled at her as she wiped her tears with a kleenex.

"Did she have fun?" Sarena asked.

"Yea!" Rinoa said. "She kind of looked like me too. We could pass as our own twins!"

Sarena laughed and cried at the same time. She loved how Rinoa had a spunky mind of her own. "What about you, B?"

"Not much, Mommy. Even tho, we watch movies sometimes." Brandon said, looking up at her. "Well, wrestling too."

"Of course." Joe said, chuckling himself. He was pretty much all cried out for the moment. He cried with Sarena this morning, too.

They stayed there a little while until the wind began to pick up. It was supposed to rain later on, and the wind was the first indication. Brandon and Rinoa blew out the candles for the couple as they shared yet another cry together. The twins hugged their parents when they saw this, hoping they could help. The thunder in the distance broke it up.

"Okay, bye Chloe! See ya next time!" Rinoa said.

"Bye Chloe!" Brandon jumped in.

"Bye, Bye, sweetie." Sarena kissed the cool tombstone, fingering it once more before standing up. "I'll give you a few minutes if you want, hun." She kissed Joe's cheek.

"Thank you sweetheart." Joe said.

Sarena walked with the kids to the truck and buckled them up. To keep them occupied, Sarena put in The Land Before Time and turned the TV on in the back so the twins could watch it. Drops of rain began to patter on the truck, prompting Joe to come back. After he buckled himself in, he took a deep breath before looking at his wife.

"I needed that, thank you." He said.

Sarena said nothing, but instead placing a hand on his thigh as he drove home. She knew the next few days would be testy but they could at least go through that together. Sarena had some bad days but she was having more good days since getting into therapy. Joe was now going through the ordeal of Wade's aftermath, finding out she was raped and trying to process it. He continously felt guilty of everything, mainly because he was too proud to listen to his own wife. Joe beat himself up over it daily. It was normal, as the therapist told Sarena and Joe both that it will take time to move past it.

"Do you wanna talk when we go to bed tonight?" She asked.

"Yea, we can." He said as they pulled up into the driveway. "I think I'm going to grill before the weather gets too bad. In memory of Chloe. What do you say?"

"Sounds good." Sarena said, unbuckling herself. "Kids, hamburgers and hot dogs?"

"YEAH!" The twins got excited and ran in the house eager to help their parents with tonight's dinner.

When it was time for bed, Sarena knew Joe had alot on his mind and wanted to give him a chance to be open about it. The therapist told them it was important to share what was on their minds to help overcome the obstacles they were facing due to both life changing events. Sarena knew that was what lead to all of this in the first place. She shut herself down and he gave up trying to talk to her in the process.

Joe emerged from the shower and went to crawl into bed, Sarena invited him to lean against her as she rubbed his shoulders. It was yet another emotional day, and it was the least she could do for him.

"Talk to me.." She said.

"Its just...everything is so hard to wrap my head around." He said after a moment. "I'm kicking myself everyday, because this could have been prevented, you know? I was wracking my brain everyday wondering why you would leave me, and I'm in a bed with another woman trying to push the thought of you away. Then I find out that something horribly different happened...It's a hard pill to swallow Sarena." He looked back at her.

Sarena put her head down and nodded in acknowledgement.

"And don't say 'it's okay' because it's not and you know it." He said. "You're walking around like everything is great now, when in reality this is pure hell."

"You think I don't go through anything?" Sarena asked him, bewildered. "Let me tell you something, motherfucker. I had to go through DAYS, WEEKS, AND MONTHS without you by my side to process something that happened to me! Instead of having you hold me and comfort me while I went through everything, I had our children and my mother around most of the time until Naomi and Rollins found out. My mother basically BABIED me back to normal because I didn't have the love and support of my husband, who decided it was better to run off and bang someone else because he thought his pride was hurt. And don't you DARE tell me that its not the case because trust me, you threw that in my face when you confronted me initially and your show on my birthday."

"Sarena, I...I'm sorry...it's not enough to say I'm sorry...sweetheart...but Sarena, I have a responsibility to uphold because of my family history." Joe responded. "It's important that I seek that out too."

"But it's okay to disregard my feelings? That's the absolute one thing I hate about you." Sarena snapped back. "You let your pride get in the way and you get this asshole-ish attitude about you and I can't fucking stand it. You're quick to tell me I'm fucking selfish, but look at you. Take a long good look in the mirror and look at who is selfish when he disregards his wife, WHO IS a part of his family too, because his pride is number one and not her."

By now, Sarena started to cry out of anger and frustration. Grabbing a kleenex, she dabbed at her eyes and sobbed into it. In a way it did feel good getting that out. Joe went to hug her and she shoved him away.

"Nuh-uh. Don't try this game now, Anoa'i." Sarena said. "Nevermind our other problems. The real problem is here." She motioned between the two of them. "When shit gets tough you run. I sit and pick up the pieces with help and be the backbone of this family while trying to sort out my shit. Post partum, you turned to another woman. When this conglomerate of a mess happened you ran and turned to another woman again and you actually FUCKED her. Oh yea, I ain't letting you off the hook for that one so easily." She fumed.

"And you think I feel good about it Sarena? Seriously?" He asked her. "That whole thing was based off a lie. She was there for me when we fell out."

"Oh 'she was there for me' line huh?" Sarena taunted, imitating his deep voice. "Maybe when YOU fell out."

"Sarena, I can't tell you how sorry I am and how bad I feel for EVERYTHING that I've done. I know I'm not perfect, and I'm not proud of what I did. I didn't even like her."

"Total male logic. She was good enough to bang but you hated her. Nevermind the fact you're married. Good one. Let's tell that one to everyone." Sarena sneered. "You're fucking pitiful, a terrible husband!"

"Goddamn it Sarena!" Joe punched the nearest wall. "Just stop it!"

"No YOU stop!" She shouted back. "I would never do anything like this to you! Why would you do it to me? Even after we got married you still did it. It's like you can't even handle me. Am I good enough for you? Do you even care about me at all?" She continued to cry.

The statement made Joe tear up as well. "Yes...I do, baby, I do..." Despite Sarena slapping his chest and trying to push him away, Joe's strength got the best of her as he pulled her to him and held her against his rock body. She eventually gave up and cried into his chest, feeling exasperated from all the arguing and prior emotions tied to Chloe's birthday. The two of them sank down to the floor and let their tears come out, too exhausted to keep fighting. Eventually the both of them stopped crying and just ended up sitting in the middle of the master bedroom.

"Sweetheart, come to bed..." Joe whispered, scooping her up and tucking her into their King sized bed.

Crawling into the bed with her, Joe wrapped an arm around her and snuggled up to her. The faint smell of Chance body wash was apparent on her and calmed him down a little bit. The therapist told the both of them that if a fight happened, fight it out. There was alot of pent up emotions in the both of them and he knew it would be a matter of time before it exploded. Joe and Sarena had never argued like this before and it was intense.

"I love you, Sweetheart..please believe me..." Joe placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you.." She whispered, snuggling up against him and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
